Tangled Relations
by Resqgal
Summary: Complete Harry discovers that he's not as alone in the world as he thought. Will those involved be able to accept what they discover?
1. Sweet Sixteen?

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all characters, I only own the plot.

****

Tangled Relations

Chapter one, Sweet sixteen?

It was a cloudy July night as the only inhabitant of number 4 Privet Drive watched out of his window. Harry Potter had long since gotten over his relatives leaving him home alone. 'Who needs silly dinner parties', he thought to himself. Harry wasn't in the mood for celebrating his sixteenth birthday anyway. He missed his godfather dearly. If only he had concentrated harder with Occlumency, Sirius might still be here. Maybe Harry would be living with him right now instead of being ignored everyday. The capture of Wormtail last week seems rather bittersweet now that Sirius is gone. 

Harry was brought from his musing by the sight of the first owl of the night approaching. It was his own Hedwig, probably returning from Hermione. "Hey girl"he said, as he untied the two rolls of parchment from her leg. He unrolled the first letter and sighed as he read the vague information.

_Harry,_

Happy Sixteenth Birthday. I really wish 

you could spend the holidays with us. I 

can't say that it's been much fun here, 

but at least we're alive. I have your present 

here with me and you will get it when I get 

to see you. I hope they let you leave soon. 

Love,

Hermione

The next letter wasn't much better.

_Harry,_

Well what did you expect? As usual I don't 

know much, so I don't have much to say. Your 

birthday gift will be delivered separately. 

It is running a little late. Sorry this is 

such a bummer. Hermione is driving me crazy 

waiting for the results of her O.W.L.s. I told 

her she did fine, but she's insufferable. I 

hope the muggles aren't too bad.

Ron

The emerald eyes gazed over to the window where another owl was tapping on the window. Harry ran over, opened the window, and let the tawny owl in. It was a thick letter bearing the Hogwarts seal. His eyes grew to saucers as he read through the results of his O.W.L.s. He had actually past all of them. Even getting an 'E' in potions. He definitely wasn't expecting that. The 'O' in DADA was expected, especially after the patronus he performed. But, the 'O's in charms and transfigurations were better than he expected. If only he applied himself during class maybe his grades would be better also. _'I suppose I could do my homework more than 10 minutes before it's due' 'Did I just think that?' _"I must be going crazy" he mused. The 'A's in his other classes were expected. Well maybe not astronomy. Harry had fully expected to fail that test since he didn't even finish it.

Now that his normal birthday owls had come and gone, he settled into his bed and started to drift to sleep.

__

~~ Harry was walking through a familiar corridor in the MoM when he came to the door at the end. He tried to open it as a chill ran down his spine and Sirius appeared in front of him. "Harry, stop coming here. You know you don't belong here. Find where you really belong. I'm not the last of your friends or family. You have to move on." Harry stared at his godfather. Sirius looked like he did in his parents wedding photos. The happiest Harry had seen him. But the boy couldn't help but notice the concern in his godfather's eyes. "Sirius, I'm fine. I just miss you." Sirius reached out to Harry and pulled him into a tight embrace. "Harry", he whispered, "I'm with your parents now. You don't have to worry about me. I will always be looking out for you kid. Just remember that you have other people out there that can help you. You may be surprised at who might be willing to help you when all is said and done. Now, do you really need to keep coming down this corridor to this door?" He looked at Harry and tapped his fingers on the door waiting for an answer. Harry shook his head to say no, but the tapping continued ~~

He awoke and sat up to see a small black owl tapping rhythmically on the window. Harry cautiously walked over to the window and let the owl in, giving him a treat, and removing the parchment from his leg. It was a letter from Gringotts bank. He carefully scanned through the letter wondering what they might want.

_Mister Potter,_

This letter is in regards to your secondary vault, 

number 493. Due to re-warding in several sections 

of the bank, we request that you empty the contents 

of this vault or allow us to move them to your primary 

vault. Please let us know of your decision within the 

week. If we don't hear from you we will move it into 

a new vault and send you the key.

Gerlock Gumpor,

Gringotts bank

Harry reread the letter two more times wondering what might be in the other vault. Maybe just more money. Well I suppose I'll have to check it out when I go to Diagon alley next. He grabbed a quill and replied to the letter telling them to just move the contents to his other vault. He tied the letter to the owl's leg and laid back into his bed. He didn't ponder the other vault for long as he let sleep claim him once more.

----------------------------


	2. Black Cloaks

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Tangled Relations

Chapter 2 - Black Cloaks

As the sun rose over Privet Dr. on July 31, Harry awoke to Uncle Vernon pounding on the door. "Boy, get down here and start breakfast and don't burn it. We're taking Dudley to an amusement park for having to put up with you for the summer. _You_, boy, are not going. And if you burn breakfast your gonna be locked in your room for the day." 

Harry got up, threw on some clothes, and walked downstairs. Uncle Vernon gave him a slap on the back of the head as he entered the room and a glare to rival Snape's as he carefully cooked the calorie laden food, Dudley's diet long forgotten. Breakfast was uneventful after that. As soon as they were done eating, the Dursleys left for the park, leaving Harry alone for the day. 

The day past quickly with Harry getting as much homework done as he could without having to worry about the Dursleys. Harry looked at the clock and sighed, his relatives would be home in 2 short hours. So much for peace and quiet. He carefully packed his books away and started reading a muggle book that Dudley got for his birthday, but would never read himself. If Vernon came home and saw him still reading his schoolbooks, he might lock them up better then they already are. Harry was lucky to have had Fred and George teach him muggle lock picking. He smiled to himself as he continued reading the book. Harry was just starting the second chapter of the muggle book when he heard the popping sound of several people apparating. 

Harry gasped aloud as his hand went immediately to his forehead, his scar burning like crazy. He looked out his window to see several wizards in black cloaks walking towards his house; the white masks made them unmistakably death eaters. A tall figure stood with them apparently ordering them inside. 

Harry quickly retrieved his wand from the loose floorboard and started towards the stairs. He had no intentions in getting trapped in his room. Just as he descended the stairs he saw a second group of wizards in black cloaks starting towards him from the front door. He was standing in between the two groups with a curse on his lips when suddenly a hand reached out of one of the cloaks grabbing him and taking him out the front door, across the street, and behind a tree. 

The sounds of curse after curse being fired went through the house. It seemed there was a fierce battle raging inside. Harry struggled to free himself, but stopped when he heard a familiar unpleasant voice. "Potter. Stop struggling. We are here to help you." 

"Professor? What's going on? I want to help." 

The unmistakable voice replied "stupid gryffindor, have some sense, those are death eaters in there. Let the order handle them." 

"But Voldemort is here too, they could be killed."

"Potter, just shut up for once or they will know where we are."

After a few more minutes the curses died down and a few unmasked wizards exited the house while others were heard apparating away. "Hey Harry, you OK?" "Hi Tonks, I'm fine. It's great to see you. Are you OK?" Noticing the several burns and rips in her cloak from the battle. "Yeh, I'm just a little tired. Nothing to worry about. Old Voldy apparated away when the battle started and the rest of the death eaters followed shortly. There are only a couple of them left in there stunned. We'll get 'em locked up all right." 

Another lowered his hood to reveal his disfigured face with the magic eye. "We had better get Potter out of here. The ministry will be here soon. Tonks pack all of his things in his trunk and get it to Hogwarts. Snape, take him straight to Hogwarts now. I don't know why the wards failed to keep Voldemort out so Potter will be safest there." 

Snape removed a quill from inside his robe. "Potter grab a hold, it's a portkey to Hogwarts."

Harry's eyes grew wide, and his face paled. " ...a portkey?" He whispered.

"Potter grab on Now. I don't have time for this." Snape yelled. Followed by an almost inaudible "if it weren't for promising Lily"

Harry grabbed the quill, Snape said something in another language, and the portkey activated. Harry felt the tug behind his navel and glued his eyes shut. He didn't realize when he was on solid ground again. 

Snape looked around to see himself in the great hall of Hogwarts. Looking down, he saw Harry sitting on the floor with his eyes firmly shut and his fists clenched. "Potter ... Potter! Harry!!" Harry finally looked up and saw the scowl he was so accustomed to.

"Sorry Professor, I just don't like portkeys since..." He trailed off. 

"Well Potter get up. You're safe now."

"Professor Snape, what did you promise my mom?"

Snape's face went paler then usual and he said in a forced calm voice. "Don't mention her to me ever again. Follow me."

Snape led Harry towards the gargoyle guarding the headmaster's office. "Fizzing Wizbies" They went up the stairs and entered the office. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, the twinkle missing from his eyes. 

"Harry, I'm sorry, I don't know what happened. The wards fell easily when Voldemort attacked. Your relative's protection should have made them indestructible even though they were out at the time. Therefore I would like you to stay at Hogwarts for the rest of the summer." 

Harry couldn't help but smile at the thought of being "home" for the rest of the summer holiday instead of with his relatives. "Thank you headmaster."

"Harry there is a room down the hall from here that is guarded by a picture of a forest scene. There is a creature in there that you can discuss the password with. I'm sure you'll find him amusing. Tonks should be here soon with your things."

Harry said his thanks and exited the room, leaving professor Snape with the headmaster. He descended the stairs and walked down the hall, stopping in front of a painting of a beautiful forest scene. He had scene this painting before, but never paid attention to it. It seemed as if everything in the painting was alive. The tall trees, including what looked like a womping willow seemed to be staring at him. There were various pairs of blinking eyes in the bushes following him. "Hello, I need to set my password." After hearing this some of the eyes disappeared, but one pair remained.

Harry had to stifle a laugh as he heard someone cursing in the painting. "I'm sorry to bother you, but you are guarding my room." It wasn't until a shimmering black snake with green eyes slithered into view that Harry realized his last statement came out in parseltongue. ~Finally, someone who speaks to me. Master, tell me what you would like for a password.~

~Slithering Snakes~ Not that anyone else in Hogwarts is a parslemouth, he thought to himself. ~But, even if someone knows the password, don't let them in. If you meet anyone else that can speak your language, tell me immediately.~

~Yes, master, I will do so.~

~You don't have to call me master, call me Harry.~ With that the painting swung open to reveal a large bedroom. About the size of his room in gryffindor tower, with four less beds and a sitting area instead all in blue and silver colors. A door in the back must lead to the bathroom, he assumed, and his belongings were already situated at the foot of his bed. Harry walked around taking in all the details of his temporary home before laying across the bed for a well-deserved rest.

-------------------------------------------------------------

helpstuckinbox: Thank you for being my first reviewer, this is my first story ever. 


	3. Diagon Alley

****

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything!

Tangled Relations

Chapter 3 - Diagon Alley

The next couple of weeks were filled with trips to the library, the quidditch pitch, or Hagrid's hut. Harry had actually finished all of his homework, even potions, and all of his essays were a little longer than they needed to be. He had really wanted to at least go to Hogsmead, but Dumbledore wouldn't let him leave school grounds without a professor and the only available professor was Snape. Hogsmead just didn't seem worth that. With only two weeks till the start of the new school year, Harry decided he would risk even Snape's company to make a trip to Diagon alley to get his school supplies.

As Harry walked to the Headmaster's office, he started thinking about Gringotts. He definitely wanted to go there first. His curiosity as to what might be in the second vault kept nagging at him. In no time he had reached the stone gargoyle and issued the password.

The headmaster was sitting behind his desk reading through some mail when Harry entered. "What can I do for you young man?" "I..I'd like to go to Diagon alley to get my supplies." Harry replied.

The headmaster lowered his glasses "I trust you will be careful Harry, and of course Professor Snape will need to accompany you." 

"Yes sir"After a moment of hesitation he continued. "Sir, Gringotts sent me a letter about a second vault that they needed to re-ward. Did you know I had a second vault?" 

The headmaster's eyes began twinkling more than Harry thought possible. "Yes, Harry, that was a vault I opened for you when your parents died. After I had left you with your relatives I went back to Godric's Hollow. Hagrid and I gathered as many personal items as we could and stored them in the vault. "Why didn't I know about this before?" Harry replied softly, his eyes showing the sadness he was feeling. 

"Harry, I was intending on giving you the key once you were an adult wizard. There are a few pieces of furniture and I know you wouldn't be able to take any of these things to the Dursleys, but now that you are aware of these items I recommend you don't remove any of the larger items until you graduate." "Yes Sir, can I go today?" Harry was answered with a smile and a nod. With that Albus threw some powder into his fire "Severus Snape" With that the potions master came walking out of the fireplace. "Yes Albus?"

"Harry needs to go to Diagon alley to get his supplies for school. I would like you to accompany him." 

Snape looked like he was fighting with himself, trying to keep from showing his displeasure. After a few seconds he finally answered. "Of course Albus." He then shot Harry a nasty glare. "Be ready in ten minutes Potter. Meet me back here. We will use the headmaster's floo, as it is the most secure."

With that Harry excused himself and went to his room. ~Slithering snakes~ He entered, went to his trunk to get his supplies list and the key to his vault. He hurried back to the headmaster's office where Snape was already waiting.

"I will go through first Potter. Make sure you don't miss the correct grate." With that he stepped into the floo and stated "Diagon alley" Harry quickly followed in the same manner.

Harry righted himself after unceremoniously sliding out of the fireplace and dusted himself off. "Now Potter, I will need to accompany you the entire time we are here. Do not run off. If you give me any problems I'm taking you right back to Hogwarts." "Yes Professor" With that Harry entered Diagon alley and set off first for Gringotts, Snape walking along side. 

The ride down to the vault in the cart proved that Snape didn't like them much, when the cart stopped it looked like he to a swig of a calming potion. The goblin opened the vault and stepped aside for Harry to enter.

The vault now had all of the gold moved to the front left corner and the rest of the vault was filled with furniture, paintings, and other various items. Harry walked in and started looking over the items. There was a dresser in a dark cherry color that was beautiful until he saw the scorch marks on the side that it must have gotten in the blast. Next was a box that was filled with magical cookbooks. Harry knew his eyes were filling up with tears as he fingered through the different items. He then moved onto the pile of paintings, various wizards and witches that must be members of the Potter family. The last painting was of Harry's parents holding him. They were smiling and waving, unaware of the burnt edges of their painting. A now steady stream of tears was falling down his cheeks, but he was too interested in what else might be here to stop. The fact that Snape was right outside the vault couldn't even stop him from taking his time, trying to memorize everything in the vault. Behind the paintings was something that caused Harry to fully collapse and he knew that Snape must be able to hear his sobbing, but it was beyond his control now. Harry had found what he assumed was his fathers broom. A Nimbus 1900, it was in great condition although it needed to be polished. Harry just clutched it to himself and sat on the ground sobbing.

Professor Snape, even though most would say that he has no emotions, couldn't help but feel a part of his heart break at the sobs coming from inside the vault. Luckily the headmaster had prepared him for this. He knew it was Potters first time seeing all of these things. After about ten minutes of constant sobbing the potions master decided that he had to do something to calm Harry down or they might be in the vault all day. 

He carefully walked into the vault and kneeled down next to Harry and, in the most unemotional voice he could muster, tried to calm Harry. "Potter, have a sip of this potion, it's a calming potion. It will help." Harry nodded and grabbed the flask from his professor and took a sip, instantly his head cleared, feeling calmer and more rational. "Potter, I know you would like to stay here longer, but we must move on. Pick a few small things to bring back with you to school." Harry nodded again and slowly stood up leaning the broom back against the wall and looked around for some small items to bring back to Hogwarts. Harry came upon another box of books, but these didn't have titles. The only markings on them were a L.E. or L.P. on the back. He flipped one open and immediately gasped. These were his mother's diaries. There appeared to be several years worth. This would be the perfect thing to take back to school. 

Harry filled his money sack with more gold galleons and picked up the few diaries that were there. He also grabbed a necklace he found in a jewelry box. It was a heavy gold chain with a golden phoenix on it. Harry figured it was his dads. It was definitely for a man so Harry clasped it around his neck and left the vault. 

"I'm sorry it took me so long Professor. I'll make the rest of my stops rather quick." With that the vault was closed for another year. Harry and Professor Snape made their way back up to the street and headed next for the bookstore. Harry picked out his schoolbooks and grabbed a couple of extras. One was an advanced DADA book complete with magical diagrams showing different blocking techniques. The other book was a self-help book for potions. He knew he was lucky to have passed his potions OWL, but if he wanted to be an auror he would need a better grasp of the basics. _'Maybe Snape will really give me a remedial potions class this year' _He mused.

Next was the apothecary. Harry was surprised when Snape showed him how to correctly pick out his ingredients. The Professor also suggested that Harry get a new cauldron. The potions master also picked out a few items for himself. Harry didn't want to know what any of them were. 

The next couple of stops were to get new clothing. The-Boy-Who-Wears-Rags decided to purchase many new clothing items, not just robes. Once they were done shopping, a happy Harry and a relieved Professor Snape flooed back to Hogwarts.

"Professor Snape?" "yes Potter." "Thank you for going with me today..." Harry looked apprehensive about finishing his sentence. "...and thank you for the calming potion. I ..." The potions master almost let his mask fall but interrupted "your welcome Mr. Potter. See you at Dinner." "Good Bye Sir" Harry replied. 

-------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you to my reviewers

helpstuckinbox and Entilzah


	4. The Diary

****

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Tangled Relations

Chapter 4 - The Diary

Harry picked up all of his bags and carried them to his room. ~Welcome back master, did you have a nice trip?~ ~yes, I did thank you. slithering snakes~ He carefully put away all of his purchases and put on one of his new everyday robes he had bought. The headmaster had said that he didn't have to wear school robes all the time during the summer, but that was the only wizard clothing he had besides his dress robes. The robes he put on were black like his school robes, but they were cut different and a bit cooler in appearance and temperature. 

Since there was still an hour till dinner, Harry picked through the diaries and found one that said "1976" on the inside. That would be his mom's sixth year. He was hoping to learn more about his parents and Sirius, how much fun they had in their short lives. Harry started to read some of the entries. He knew that these were his mother's private thoughts, but since nobody else would tell him about his parents he might as well read these. It's not like she would be talking about him. 

_September 5, 1976_

Well, today wasn't very exciting. James and Sirius

got caught trying to prank the new DADA professor 

and lost us 4o house points. The only other thing 

that happened was that Professor Flitwick approached 

me about tutoring in charms. I agreed so tomorrow I 

will begin tutoring a sixth year slytherin named 

Severus Snape. I'm a little nervous about it. I 

know he isn't that bad of a person so I will at least 

try to help him. I know he isn't fond of muggle-borns, 

but I also know he needs help with charms and I'm the 

best person to help him. He hasn't called me a 

mudblood since last year and he was really upset at 

the time. I was so mad at James and Sirius. They 

were very cruel to Snape, I don't blame him at all. 

Well that's enough for today.

L.E.

To say Harry was shocked would be an understatement. _'His mom tutored Snape!! _No wonder he doesn't like talking about her he's probably embarrassed about it.' Harry skipped ahead a few pages.

_October 17, 1976_

I'm glad that I charmed this book so that only certain 

people could read it. What I'm about to say nobody can 

find out about. And when I say nobody, I mean James and 

Sirius. I'll probably tell Remus soon anyway. I can't 

hide anything from him. I was tutoring Snape again in 

charms and we had been working really hard on a particular 

charm. Severus (it seems foolish to call him Snape now) 

finally perfected the charm and we hugged each other. I 

now this sounds cliched but it was like magic. I felt so 

drawn to him. After the hug we kind of stared at each other 

then he leaned in and kissed me. I'm not sure exactly how I 

feel about him, but I'm pretty it's more than just friends.

L.E.

Harry flipped a few more pages.

_October 30, 1976_

Severus invited me to Hogsmead this weekend. I suppose it's 

officially our first date. I'm not sure what I should wear. 

I know I'm being silly, but I don't want to wear just school 

robes. It was really sweet when Severus asked me out. I 

think he was really nervous. His cheeks got this rosy tinge 

to them. At least we decided to stop hiding our relationship.

I'm tired of sneaking around. Sev is worried about his dad 

though. It seems his dad is a very old fashioned pure-blood

and wouldn't want his only heir to be with a muggleborn witch.

L.E.

__

'Wow' That's all Harry could think of. He really didn't want to continue reading until after dinner. He didn't know how detailed his mom was going to be, but he new he was going to have a hard time keeping his dinner down with what he had read already. 

At the dinner table it was just Harry, Professor Snape, the Headmaster, and Hagrid. The headmaster spoke up first. "Harry, how was your trip to Diagon alley? Find anything interesting?" Harry just about lost what food he was currently chewing, but managed to swallow before replying. "Yes Sir, thank you for saving all of that stuff for me. Your right, the Dursleys never would have let me keep any of it at home." Hagrid's head shot up. " 'ose lousy muggles. Not werth a thin' I don' know why ye' make 'im go back there Albus." Professor Snape didn't know what to say. He knew that Hagrid was fond of muggles like Albus, so why was he talking bad about Potter's relatives in such a bad way. "Hagrid, I thought you like muggles?" He asked. 

Hagrid's face went slightly red. "I like most muggles. I thought I liked 'em all till I met Harry's aunt and uncle. Wors' sort o' muggles you'll ever meet. Told 'im Lily and James died in a car crash they did." Snape wasn't sure how to respond. Harry just sat back and tried not to participate in the conversation and tried not to picture Professor Snape's cheeks with a rosy tinge to them. That is, until Snape turned to him. "Potter, you mean you didn't know anything about your parents?" Harry sighed and sat up, he wasn't sure why Snape cared or even if he did. Snape might just be gathering ammunition to hit him with during the school year, but he figured he might as well tell him. 

"Hagrid's right Professor. They told me my scar came form the car crash that killed my parents. They never let me so much as mention my parents the whole time I was growing up. The hate anything magical. They wouldn't even give me my school letter. I didn't know that the wizard world existed until Hagrid picked me up from them. That's why I blew up my Aunt Marge three years ago. She was visiting my Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon and started talking about how lousy I am. My aunt and uncle tell everyone that I go to a school for the criminally insane. They'd rather have a lunatic than a wizard in the house. Well anyway, Aunt Marge was talking about how awful my parents must have been, said it was in the genes, and I just got so angry. I couldn't help it." 

Well, that floored the potions master. _'A car crash? Stupid muggles'_ he mused. Hagrid piped up again, "Severus, they kept 'im in a cupboard for ten years. They treated 'im worse 'en a house elf." The potions master didn't know what to say to that, so he kept silent. So did everyone else. Harry just pushed his food around, sitting there red-faced. He didn't really want people knowing about the cupboard. 

After dinner Harry grabbed his broom and went out flying. He let himself forget all about the diary as he fought to see how fast he could make his firebolt go. He didn't look at the diary again for the next couple of weeks. It wasn't until he was packing back up so that the house elves could move his things to Gryffindor tower that he decided he would have to read some more of his mother's entries. After he finished packing he went to out by the lake so he would see the Hogwarts Express when it arrived with his friends.

_______________________________________


	5. A New School Year Begins

****

Disclaimer: Not mine!

A/N: Thank you very much to my reviewers: shiroiryu144, Caramel Kenzie, Emerald Girl, Entilzah, and helpstuckinbox

****

Tangled Relations

Chapter 5 - A new school year and more diary

Harry sat by the lake for what seemed like an hour before he saw the puffs of smoke indicating that the Hogwarts express was getting close. He walked over to one of the carriages with the thestrals pulling it. It was the thestral he had ridden at the end of last year. He stroked the thestral's snout. It seemed to calm him considerably. He wondered if any of his friends would be able to see them now, after Sirius' death. 

When the train pulled in to the station Harry walked on to the platform to finally see his friends. This was the first year that he didn't see them all summer long.

"Harry!!" He looked up to see a mop of frizzy brown hair running towards him followed closely by a tall redhead. "Hey Hermione, Ron I missed you guys. How was your summer?" Ron answered first. "Awful, we were stuck in that house all summer mostly cleaning. Didn't get to play quidditch all summer. How about you?" 

Harry proceeded to tell them all about the attack on Privet Drive, flying everyday, and going shopping with Snape while they rode in the carriages up to the school. He even told them about most of the things that he found in his vault. He still had to hold back some tears as he mentioned the broom. He knew his father was probably just as passionate about flying as he is, so the broom must have been one of his more treasured belongings. The only thing he left out was the diaries. He wasn't ready for anybody to know about that.

The sorting went on as usual with the almost 100 new students being split almost evenly between houses. It seemed that the great hall was slightly larger than before and the tables were longer. After the sorting Dumbledore stood up to give his start of term speech. "Welcome everyone to a new school year at Hogwarts. As we have many more first years than usual I must ask that the upper-years do their best to assist any first years that need help. I would also like to introduce our new Defense against the Dark Arts Teacher. He is a former teacher that I managed to convince to return. Please welcome Professor Lupin." The Golden trio quickly rose up and began clapping loudly and they were soon joined by most of the students. "Now everyone tuck in" With that food appeared on the plates.

After dinner everyone retired to the Gryffindor tower and headed to bed. Harry climbed into his bed after retrieving one of the diaries from his trunk. He pulled the curtains around the bed and put up a silencing charm in the event he started crying again. _'He didn't want anyone's pity'_, he thought, as he laid back in his bed to read.

_January 29, 1977_

I love Severus!! I know, I write it all the time 

in here now. He was so sweet today. I feel so 

close to him even though we haven't done anything 

other than kiss. I know that we've been taking 

things slow, but neither of us plan on having sex 

before marriage. I'm glad that he is willing to wait. 

I may not know much about wizard culture, but my 

muggle family is very traditional. We went to 

Hogsmead again today. He bought me flowers that 

are charmed to last for a month without wilting. 

That will make them last till the next Hogsmead 

weekend. I think James is jealous of Severus. I 

know James used to like me but he has backed off a 

bit. At least he has laid off picking on Sev out 

of respect for me. 

L.E.

Harry flipped forward again. Apparently it's not just 1976, it must be the whole school year, he thought. I can't believe that my mom loved Snape. I can't imagine them kissing. I wonder what happened that she ended up with my dad?

__

March 1, 1977

I am in shock I think. This is the happiest day of

my life. Severus and I were walking around the 

lake this evening and we stopped to watch the sunset. 

After the sun disappeared behind the castle, Severus 

took a gorgeous gold ring with an emerald out of his 

robe and proposed! I of course accepted. I haven't 

told anyone yet, not even Remus. We already decided 

that we should wait until after we graduate to get married. 

I'm so excited! I can't believe that in a year and a 

half I could be Mrs. Severus Snape. I don't Know if 

I'll be able to sleep at all tonight. 

L.E.

The Boy-Who-Lived was completely floored with that entry. His mom was engaged to Snape! This was becoming too much. He skimmed through several more pages before stopping at a page that caught his attention. Several smudges that must have been teardrops marred the page, and the writing was very shaky.

_March 16, 1977_

I don't know what to do. I have to break it off with 

Sev now. This has got to be the worst day of my life. 

I thought that I would spend the rest of my life with 

Sev, but now it has to end. This is going to be hard. 

I love him so much and I miss him already, but after 

what I saw in the mirror today, I can't stay with him. 

It wouldn't be right.

L.E.

Harry couldn't stop reading now, but he also couldn't stop the tears that were falling. It hurt to know how upset his mom was. _'What did she see in the mirror? Was it the mirror of Erised?'_

_March 24, 1977_

I keep trying to break up with Severus, but he won't

listen. I can't tell him the real reason, so I told 

him that I didn't love him anymore. I know he can see 

right through me, but I can't tell him the truth. If 

I'm right about this my life could be in danger if anyone

finds out, especially his dad. Sev wouldn't understand 

either or he wouldn't believe me. Why can't my life be 

simple. I've had a terrible pain in my chest ever since the 

sixteenth, I know it's my heart being torn in two. Please

forgive me Sev.

L.E.

Harry now understood Professor Snape a little more. If his mom was hurting this much and she knew why the relationship had to end, then how must Snape have felt thinking that Lily, his mom, didn't love him anymore. That had to be killing him inside. Maybe that's why he's such a heartless person now. Harry made a silent promise to himself to do better in potions. With that he put the diary back in his trunk and laid back in bed. _'I wonder what charms she put on it? Is it only me that can read it? Maybe she wanted me to be able to read it when I was older so she included me in the charm.' _

__________________________________________


	6. Potions Class

****

A/N: Thank you to my latest Reviewers

Shiroiryu144 and kaelleigh

-----------------------------------------------------------

****

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Harry Potter or his friends.

Tangled Relations

Chapter 6 - Potions Class

The next couple of weeks were uneventful. Between classes, studying, and quidditch practice Harry didn't have much time to read his mom's diary. Ron and Hermione always seemed to be around, so Harry wasn't alone enough. He knew he couldn't just read one entry at a time so he was waiting for an appropriate time to curl up with the diary again. 

Potions had been the worst class so far. Snape hadn't been as bad as usual, but Harry felt his heart drop every time he thought about how Snape must have felt back in his sixth year. Harry had never really been in love before, but he knew that it must have really hurt the professor to break up with Lily. Harry kept to his word and tried his hardest and had successfully brewed every potion so far. Even Malfoy hadn't been able to destroy any of them. 

So, Harry and Hermione found themselves sitting in yet another potions class, (Ron didn't pass that OWL so he didn't take potions this year). As the bell rang Professor Snape entered the class looking more foul than usual. "As the first year Hufflepuffs decided to blowup the classroom this morning, there has been a change in plans. We will not be brewing the potion you studied last night as the main ingredient was destroyed this morning. Today we will be brewing a simple charm-revealing potion. Although this is easy to brew, the ingredients are rather expensive which is why it normally isn't brewed until the end of this year. Luckily the expensive ingredients are kept in a different area so they survived the wrath of the Hufflepuffs. Now get to work."

The whole class let out a moan as they started gathering their ingredients. Harry started preparing ingredients while Hermione carefully added them while stirring. 

It only took about twenty minutes to prepare the potion, now it just needed to simmer. During this time Harry sat at his desk and worked on his charms homework. Hermione used the time to scowl at Harry for not having it done already.

Half an hour later Snape addressed the class again. "All of your potions should be ready to test if you were careful. Remove your flames and use a cooling charm to put it at a drinkable temperature. You should each drink one full flask full. It will take a few seconds to kick in so close yours eyes to take the potion, when you open them you should be able to see through any charms put in an object or person."

Hermione removed the flame while Harry cooled the potion, then they each ladled some potion into their flasks. Hermione decided to drink hers first. She closed her eyes and drank the potion, waited a few seconds before opening them. When she opened her eyes she let out a scream that filled the room as she dropped her flask. Quickly regaining her composure, she pushed Harry to the floor and whispered to him "Pretend that your stomach hurts then quickly head to the hospital wing. I'll explain after class. Go Now!"

To say Harry was confused was an understatement but he complied and let out a moan, clutching his stomach, then scurried out of the classroom.

"Miss Granger, what is going on here? 20 points for disrupting class. Now tell me what happened"

"Sir, I think Harry is Ill, he grabbed his stomach and doubled over."

Professor Snape glared at her "your potion appears correct. Did you drink any yet?"

"...Yes sir" Hermione was having a hard time speaking with what she had just seen. "I think Harry must have the flu or something, he hadn't drank any of the potion yet."

"I see" Then he turned to the rest of the class. "If you are finished clean up and I want two feet on the properties of this potion. Dismissed."

The rest of the class hurried out, but Hermione stayed behind. She saved a portion of her potion before cleaning out her cauldron slowly and carefully. Once she was sure that everyone else was gone she walked up to Professor Snape who had begun preparing for the class he had after lunch.

"Professor?"

"Yes Miss Granger?", he spat back.

"Is there a reason why there are charms on Harry to make him look like James Potter?"

Snape spun around to fully face her. "What? What do you mean? You were supposed to see a pimple that was concealed or different colored hair. Explain yourself."

Hermione gathered her strength and took a deep breath. "What I'm trying to say sir is that when I took the potion I saw a different person standing there. It was still Harry, the eyes were the same, but he looked completely different. I think you should see for yourself. When I saw him, I'm the one who told him to pretend to be sick and get out of here before anyone else saw."

"Good thinking Miss Granger, I'm not sure what's going on but I will find out."

"I saved some of my potion for you to try, I think you need to see this now."

"Very well, I think you should come with me. If this is some kind of joke I will take points for it." He replied, glaring at the know-it-all.

With that Hermione and Professor Snape walked up out of the dungeons and to the Hospital wing. Harry was lying in a bed doing a very good job of looking sick.

"Potter, Miss Granger here tells me your not really ill."

Harry looked stunned to say the least. Why would Hermione tell Snape he was lying? Luckily Hermione spoke up next.

"Harry, the reason I sent you here was because of what I saw when I took the potion. I think that Professor Snape should see it too. Professor, I think you should sit down before you drink that."

Snape gave her one of his worst glares "Don't be ridiculous Granger." He closed his eyes and gulped the potion. He then opened his eyes, looked at Harry, and promptly fainted.

"I told him to sit down first."

"Hermione, what is wrong with me, am I disfigured? Why did Snape faint like that?"

"Harry, I don't know how to say this, but with the potion you look like a completely different person. You look like Professor Snape."

This time it was Harry's turn to faint.

_____________________________________--


	7. Is potions the answer to everything?

****

A/N Thank you to my reviewers:

Entilzah - Thank you for the input, your stories going well also

Shiroiryu144 - maybe this chapter will explain things for you. About charms, I'm not sure how long you could make them last if your good enough.

Pixyfairy120 - I will try to keep updating regularly, thank you for putting me on your author alert.

Jaded Angel8 - I agree.

Patience101 - Thanks for the review, more twists to come.

Fireangle - I changed my settings to allow unsigned reviews, Thank you. I hope you aren't disappointed with my decision.

PeachDancer82 - noted

Ms. Padfoot - Your review was the deciding factor. Love your story. I hope you don't mind the upcoming twists. 

Filodea - You can read the whole story now. 

Thank you for your patience,

ResQgal

-----------------------------------------------------

****

Disclaimer: Not Mine.

Tangled Relations

Chapter 7 - Is potions the answer to everything?

Harry began to stir. As he started to sit up his head was swimming so he tried to hold it still. Hermione noticed him stirring and rushed over.

"Harry, you're awake. You fainted. Are you OK? I'll go get Madame Pomphrey."

Harry held up his hand to stop her questioning, as he tried to focus on what she was saying. "No, don't get Pomphrey. I'm fine. How is Professor Snape?"

"He'll be alright. When he fainted, he hit his head on the floor and Madame Pomphrey healed him. He'll probably wake up any minute now."

"How long was I out?", he asked, as he finally sat all the way up.

"About five minutes.... Why do you look like Professor Snape, Harry? Maybe Madame Pomphrey will figure it out. I'll go get her."

Harry jumped up, "No.... Don't get her. I don't know what's going on, but the less people who know, the better."

A deep, dry voice replied. "I believe that is the first intelligent thing you've said today Mr. Potter."

Harry whipped his head around to see the Potions Master sitting up in bed holding the back of his head. 

"Sir? Do you know why I look like you? Did you and my mom ever...."

"No, Potter, we didn't. I don't have the answers yet, but there is a potion that may give us an answer. I will have to look it up."

Just then Madame Pomphrey walked into the room. "I see the two of you decided to wake up." She smiled. "Now what, pray tell, caused a student and a professor to faint in my hospital wing?"

She was answered by the three inhabitants quickly replying with "Nothing" and exiting as quickly as possible.

-------------

Professor Snape headed straight for the dungeons as Harry and Hermione walked towards the great hall where lunch was half over.

"Harry, why did you ask Snape if he ever.... Do you think he's your dad?"

Harry's face drained of all color and he replied in a biting tone, "James Potter is my father. I don't know why I look like Snape."

Hermione was taken back. "I'm just trying to help. Maybe the headmaster will know."

"No Hermione. I don't want to tell anybody else yet. Not even Ron. This could be some kind of trick or dark magic."

"What don't you want me to know?", Ron added. He had been sitting at the table eating before they got there.

"Ron, I will let you know as soon as I figure out what's going on OK?"

"OK you git. I understand."

With that said, they quietly ate their lunch. Hermione headed to advanced arithmancy, muttering something about looking in the library later, and Harry headed back to Gryffindor tower, he had the afternoon free. He laid back in his bed and pondered the day's events. After coming up with no immediate answers, he decided to read some more of his mom's diary, maybe there would be answers there. He was know through the 1976 one and was moving on to the one labeled 1977. 

_September 1, 1977_

I'm so glad to be back at school. Petunia 

was horrid this summer. She met some big whale 

named Vernon at her college and he stayed with us 

for two whole weeks. It's bad enough with her running 

around calling me a freak, but he joined in. I'm glad 

to be rid of them for 9 more months. I'm definitely 

not going home for Christmas if he's going to be 

there. Although I'm happy about being back, I wish 

I didn't have to see Sev. He must have decided to give 

up on me. He even called me a mudblood today on the 

train. I was so mad I almost hexed him, but then I 

remembered that it's my fault he's upset. Now he thinks 

I was just toying with his emotions, like it was another 

of James' pranks. I'm going to try to be friends with him, 

but it seems as though he's built a wall around himself.

L.E.

Skipping ahead a couple of months, Harry finally got to where his dad entered the picture.

_November 24, 1977_

I'm really confused right now. Remus said that James 

likes me and wants to ask me out. He acts like such 

a prat though. I know he's smart and funny, but he's 

always so full of himself. I told that to Remus and he 

said he'd tell James that if he wanted to date me he'd 

have to act less haughty. James did look good in DADA 

today though. He filled out a little this summer and that 

messy black hair really draws me in. We were working on 

dueling. James was dueling a slytherin named Nott. 

I was in awe. James was hitting him left and right with 

curses. His quidditch skills definitely helped in dodging 

curses. After the duel his robes were clinging to him and 

his face was simply radiant. I guess I do have feelings 

for James, but he needs to work on that attitude. I still 

miss Sev, but I have to get over him sometime.

L.E.

"Eww.... I really didn't need to read about how radiant my dad was." , He mumbled, turning a few more pages ahead.

__

December 16, 1977

It took him a while. James finally asked me out today. I

was walking towards transfiguration when he transfigured my

quill into a rose. I turned around and he was standing right 

there behind me. He gave me a small smile and asked if he 

could carry my books. I handed them to him and we continued 

walking. When we were almost there he stopped me and asked if 

I would go with him to the Yule ball. I said yes and hurried 

into the classroom. Now I need to get some new dress robes. 

I don't want to wear last years again. What color should I get? 

L.E.

Harry closed the book when he heard tapping on his window. He turned around to see a large eagle owl so he quickly opened the window and let it in. He untied the note and the owl flew off. Harry quickly recognized his potions professors hand writing as he opened the letter.

__

Mr. Potter,

I have found the potion that may give us some answers. It will 

be ready in one hour. Please be in the potions classroom by then.

Bring Miss Granger, we will need her assistance.

Professor Severus Snape

After folding the letter and putting it in his trunk, Harry made his way towards the arithmancy classroom. Hermione would be getting out any minute now. 

After about 5 minutes the door opened and Hermione quickly spotted Harry. "Hi Harry. You usually don't meet me here. What's up?"

Harry explained to her about the note as he led her towards the dungeons. Once they were there they knocked on the locked potions classroom door. After announcing who they were the door swung open. Harry could here it close and lock behind them and then Snape muttered a silencing spell.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, I'm glad to see you could make it in time." He said dryly. "This is the base for the relationship potion. It has to simmer for twenty more minutes then we will each add a pint of blood. I know that is a lot of blood, which is why I asked for Miss Granger."

Harry's face paled, and Hermione decided to ask "Professor, what does the potion do?"

"First we need to get the blood. This will hurt Potter. Try not to scream." He then drew a knife across Harry's wrist causing blood to spill forth into a bowl that was underneath his arm. After about 30 seconds, Professor Snape healed the cut and performed a cleaning charm on the arm. Harry almost fainted, but Snape was prepared and handed him some pumpkin juice and a muffin. Hermione looked horrified.

"Miss Granger, I need your help with my arm. It seems I'm not so steady with a knife when I'm cutting myself." Hermione grimaced as she grabbed a second knife that was lying on a tray next to them and sliced the Professors wrist. After the same 30 seconds he healed his wrist and carried the two bowls over to the table next to the cauldron the potion was in. 

"In ten minutes I will add the blood. I will add yours first and then my own. The potion will change color depending on our relationship to each other. If we are not related it will turn black. If, somehow, I'm your father, the potion will turn blue." 

While they were just sitting around waiting, and since Hermione already knows about them, Snape decided to ask Harry about his visions. 

"Potter, I need to know how the Occlumency lessons are coming along with the headmaster. We don't want certain people knowing the results of this potion."

Harry allowed himself a broad smile. "I was able to master it quite well about two weeks ago. Now the only visions I have, are ones that I instigate."

Glaring at Harry he replied, "What do you mean you instigate them? Does the headmaster know?"

"Yes sir, he knows. Voldemort and I both have closed our minds, but I found that if his emotions are high he lets his mind-block slip and I can get in. I've only done it twice and I haven't seen anything interesting, but I hope to be able to use his weakness to spy on him. The only draw back is the pain. The last time I was in a vision He casted crucio on one of the death eaters and I could feel it."

"If that's the case Potter, I'll give you certain potions to deal with the effects of that curse. I will let the headmaster know about it." Then looking into the cauldron, he stated. "The potion is ready now."

Harry and Hermione gathered around the cauldron to see, first hand, the color change. When the time had come, Snape poured in Harry's blood, stirred clockwise five times and then added his own, stirring counter-clockwise five times. After a few seconds the potion began to change color.

"Green? What does green mean?" Snape muttered, and walked over to the potion book. He looked through the list of colors. "Bloody Hell", He muttered. "It appears Mr. Potter, that I am your uncle."

After noticing the color drain from his face, Hermione carefully lowered Harry into a chair. She began shaking him to pull him out of his thoughts. After a full minute he finally found his voice. "Professor, do you have any siblings?", he asked, thinking maybe his mom was assaulted.

"No, Potter, I don't. And yes, the potion is definitely correct. Not that you would dare question my potion making ability. Obviously we have quite the mystery on our hands. I will try to find out what I can about my family. Maybe I had a half sibling I didn't know about."

"Thank you Professor. I will try to find information as well. One of the things I grabbed from my vault was some old diaries I found. Maybe I can find something there."

Snape's face drained of all color as he whispered, "Her diary?" He remembered her writing in a diary back when they were together. He then put his mask back in place. "Very well Mr. Potter. And don't you dare call me Uncle Severus unless you want detention for a month." He then handed Harry the potion for the cruciatic curse. "Here is the potion I told you about. Take a quarter of this at a time. Let me know if you need more. The two of you are dismissed."

Harry took the bottle and slipped it into his pocket. "Thank you professor." 

Professor Snape nodded and returned to his desk.

After exiting the classroom Hermione turned to Harry. "Are you OK? I suppose you need to rest a while. Why don't you go up to the common room and rest? I'll head to the great hall. It's dinnertime now. I'll bring you back something to eat."

Harry nodded and climbed the stairs back to Gryffindor tower. 

_______________________________________


	8. Quidditch and Finding Answers

****

A/N: Thank you to all of my reviewers

Pixyfairy120 - sorry if it was confusing.

Ms. Padfoot - Thank you for the complement. It means a lot coming from someone who has written their own great story.

Mikee - You're too smart for your own good. BTW I love your stories. You should write more.

DaughterofDeath - Here it is.

Cherry13 - Thank you.

Reanne080 - I hadn't read one either. Thank you.

MerlinHalliwell - You'll find out soon.

Shiroiryu144 - I can't imagine him saying it either. It shocked me as well. Shame on him.

Jaded Angel8 - Funny indeed!!

ResQgal

___________________________________

****

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

Tangled Relations

Chapter 8 - Quidditch and Finding Answers

For the next couple of months Harry continued to search through his mothers diaries for answers. He had been slightly hopeful that Snape might want to form some kind of relationship, but the potions master treated Harry as coolly as ever. Between homework, quidditch practice, and attempting to beat Ron at chess, he hadn't had much time to read the diaries. Every so often when he'd get a chance, Harry would read a couple more pages. But, if Snape didn't want him as a nephew why did it matter how they were related. His one hope was that his mom hadn't been raped by some half brother of Snape's. He decided that even though Snape didn't want him, he would keep reading just so he would know for his own piece of mind. He read the parts about his dad proposing to his mom and their subsequent marriage. He was now at the part where they started their auror training. Hermione hadn't been able to help because of the charm on the diaries. If she tried to read them it appeared to be a book of nursery rhymes. 

It also seemed like Professor Snape wasn't getting anywhere either. His father was killed during the first fall of Voldemort. With his father having been a death eater and knowing how they often treated their victims, he very well could have a half sibling running around. As all of Harry's grandparents were also dead, it didn't leave many places to look. 

-------

Finally it was time for the first quidditch mach of the year. Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw. Harry had been reinstated on the team now that Umbridge was gone and was made the new captain. The team had lost many players from last year including their star beaters. Luckily Harry had found some respectable replacements. Ravenclaw had a decent team this year so Ron was incredibly nervous. After forcing Ron to eat at least two slices of toast, Harry and the team made there way to the quidditch pitch. 

It was a crisp November day. Luckily it was just a little over cast, enough to keep the glare from the sun at bay. 

"Come on Ron, this won't be so bad. We've got a better team then they do. Just do your best keeping. Neither team has great beaters this year so the score will probably be pretty high."

A white faced Ron just nodded his head as they headed out onto the pitch. Madam Hooch released the various balls and they were off. 

As Harry expected, the teams were closely matched. As he circled around looking for the snitch, the score was soon 110 to 120 in favor of Ravenclaw. The snitch would definitely be deciding this match. He continued to circle around looking for the snitch and keeping an eye on the Ravenclaw seeker. After several more minutes, and a score now of 200 to 250, he finally got a glimpse of it. It was hovering right by edge of the stands almost on the ground. Harry forced his broom into a steep dive that was matched soon by Cho Chang. She had a head start as she had been circling lower. Harry pulled along side her and they both leveled out as he reached out for the snitch. She slammed into him just as his hand closed around the little gold ball. Unfortunately he didn't have time to recover as he slammed into the stands. Luckily he was close to the ground already, but at his speed he still got scraped up badly. 

He could here the announcer yelling that Gryffindor had won but was distracted by the feeling of warmth spreading under him as he lay on his side. He was bleeding freely from a deep cut that he received on his left thigh from a bolt sticking out of the stands. He could see several people running over towards him. Professor Snape was the first to get to him and quickly located the source of the bleeding and performed a healing spell that stopped the blood flow. 

"Potter, you have lost a lot of blood. I'm going to float you to the hospital wing." He then pointed his wand at Harry. _"Mobilacorpis" _

When he arrived in the hospital wing Madame Pomphrey started hovering over him, cleaning and healing the rest of his scrapes. She ordered Snape to grab her several bottles of blood restorative potion. "Mister Potter you sure do end up here quite often." Harry just grinned weekly back at her. 

"Well, the potions will speed the replacement of the blood you lost but you will be very week until that happens. Don't try to get up you will likely faint. You should be able to leave tomorrow morning."

Madam Pomphrey left Professor Snape to give Harry the potions. Harry managed to force down three bottles of the fowl liquid and Snape stood quickly to leave. As Professor Snape left, Harry swore he heard him whisper something that remarkably sounded like "great game."

After Harry had a short nap and ate a sandwich, Madam Pomphrey let Hermione and Ron in.

"Harry, how are you feeling?" Asked a tutting Hermione.

"I'm fine. I don't know why she's making me stay."

"Harry, you lost a lot of blood. You need to rest. Do you want me to bring you anything?"

"Maybe you could bring me some of those books I've been reading." He replied with a grin.

Ron looked appalled, "You're gonna read a book? What is Hermione doing to you mate?"

Hermione sent Ron a glare, "Really Ron, maybe you should pick up a book every once in a while."

Hermione returned ten minutes later with some of the diaries. She left Harry to read as she left for the night.

Harry picked up where he left off with his reading. His parents had married right out of school and in this diary she was 19. He continued skimming through the entries. He would go back someday and reread the passages more carefully, but right now he needed answers. After reading several entries about how rough auror training is, he spotted the entry he had been looking for for two months.

"Madame Pomphrey, Madame Pomphrey", he shouted.

She ran in, "What's wrong, are you in pain?"

"No ma'am, I need to talk to Professor Snape. Can you send for him?"

"Mr. Potter, Professor Snape is a busy man. He will be upset if you interrupt him."

"Please, this is important."

"Very well" she threw some powder into the floo in her office and called out to the potions professor. Several minutes passed and he came walking in through the door. His robes billowing out behind him.

"This had better be important Potter."

"It is sir, I think I found something that might help explain the situation."

The professor nodded, closed the curtains around the bed and performed a silencing charm, taking the seat next to the bed he had sat in earlier to administer the potions. 

"I've been searching my mom's diaries for any kind of clue to what might have happened. I would just let you read it but my mom charmed it so only certain people could."

"Go ahead Potter. I don't have all night."

Harry began reading the passage aloud. He wasn't sure how his professor was going to react. 

_February 3, 1980_

It has been quite the day. I have been feeling 

a bit off lately so I went to see a mediwitch 

today. I have the most amazing news. I'm going 

to be a mom. Yup, I'm pregnant. She said it's a 

boy. I can't wait to tell James...

Snape interrupted coldly, "I don't want to hear all this nonsense. Get to the point."

Harry then skipped ahead a few lines ahead to please the professor.

I'm really worried about what to do with the baby's 

appearance though. I'm good at charms, but I've never 

changed a persons features before. And it will have 

to be a very powerful charm at that. It will be 

easiest if I just make him look more like James. I 

don't know exactly how the charms were put on me when 

I was a baby, so duplicating my looks will be rather 

difficult. At least I know my eyes were originally mine. 

Hopefully he'll have my eyes.

L.P.

When Harry was done reading the entry they both just sat there for several minutes deep in thought. Finally Harry broke the silence.

"So, if my mom had charms put on her as a baby, maybe she was a Snape..."

There was another couple of minutes of silence again. Snape appeared afraid to speak. His face was expressionless, but Harry knew what he might be thinking.

"Sir, did you make that same charm-revealing potion in your sixth year?"

The Professor seemed to snap out of it. His face paled with realization.

"Yes, Potter, we did. It must have been...." He trailed off.

"Sir, did you make it with a partner like my class did or did you look in the mirror afterward to see if it worked?"

"A mirror, how..."

"Professor, I think that's how she found out. She mentioned something about looking in a mirror back in her sixth year diary. I didn't understand what she was referring to. It was the next day that she..."

He didn't get to finish his sentence as the potions master let out a growl and tossed an empty beaker across the room. 

"I need to speak with someone." With that he stormed out.

_____________________________________________


	9. Mother Knows Best

****

A/N: Thank you to all of my reviewers.

shiroiryu144 - It is a mess isn't it!

Mikee - It's a good thing. Just don't tell Sev that he's sweet.

DxInsider - Who knew Snape had a temper?

emma - Thank you.

Ms. Padfoot - Okay. Here's more.

lillinfields - Thank you. 

Fireangle - Thank you. 

Jaded Angel8 - Thanks for the tip. I'm using MS Works. Seems to do the same thing.

Englishgirl - OK, OK, OK, OK, OK, OK, OK

****

Disclaimer: I don't even live in the right half of the world to own this.

Tangled Relations

Chapter 9 - Mother Knows Best

The following morning Harry was released and he went straight to Gryffindor tower to put away the diaries and to find Hermione and Ron. It was a Sunday so they didn't have to worry about classes. 

He found Ron first. He was still laying in bed reading Quidditch through the Ages again. "Ron, get up and get dressed I have some news for you and Hermione."

Ron groaned as he got out of bed and headed for the shower. As Harry went to head over to the girls' side he noticed Hermione heading for the common room. So he yelled out to her. "Hermione"

"Harry, your out, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. I have some news though. Ron's getting dressed. I want to wait for him."

They waited together in the common room for several minutes until Ron finally came down. "Okay guys, lets go for a walk." They headed outside and started walking around the lake. He explained everything he had read in the diary and Snape's reaction. 

Ron's reaction was typical Ron. "Your mom was a Snape? How awful." 

Hermione was a little more understanding. "Oh Harry no wonder she broke it off. I wonder why she couldn't just tell him when she broke up with him though." 

"I don't know Hermione." 

When he was done they walked to the hall for breakfast. Professor Snape was missing from the head table. 'Well he did say he had to talk to someone. I suppose he's doing that.' 

Just then a few of the other Gryffindors walked over. Ginny apparently decided to be the spokesperson. "Harry, we were all wondering if you plan on continuing the D.A. lessons. We really miss them and we still have to worry about V . . V . . Voldemort." 

Harry scolded himself briefly. With everything going on he had forgotten all about wanting to start it back up this year. "I would love to start it back up but this year we have a competent DADA teacher, Professor Lupin. I'll have to talk with him about it first."

The group thanked him and went back to their seats. The rest of the day consisted of homework and quidditch practice. He wasn't allowed to fly yet in case he got light headed but he was still the captain so he watched from the ground, yelling out orders. If they were going to beat Slytherin or Hufflpuff the beaters were going to have to improve. At dinner, Professor Snape was back. He caught Harry's eye and gave a little nod. When the food appeared a note appeared next to his plate.

_Mr. Potter_

Your detention for tonight is for 7:00pm. 

Don't be late. Meet me in front of the 

potions classroom.

Professor Snape

Harry showed Ron and Hermione the note and had the sense to look upset about it. 

Ron was livid. "How could that bat give you detention on a Sunday?" Harry smirked inwardly, leave it to Ron to keep up appearances. Hermione just winked at Harry before glaring at both of them. "Ron if Harry wasn't such a prat he wouldn't get detention."

At 6:50 Harry headed to the dungeons. He waited outside the potions classroom and at 7:00 sharp Professor Snape came out of the classroom and motioned for Harry to follow him. They went several meters down the hallway until he stopped in front of a painting of Salazar Slytherin. The portrait spoke first. "Hello there Severus, a guest? This is a first." 

Snape replied briskly "Sod off Sal" 

Harry had to muffle a laugh. It wouldn't do well to upset the potions master. He decided to join the conversation instead but wanted to see if the portrait was a parselmouth like the person. ~Nice to meet you Salazar~ Snape looked at Harry in awe for a brief moment before replacing his mask. 

~Ah! Finally another parselmouth. I'm glad there is finally another one at the school. That last kid, Riddle, he was a weird one. Why are you wearing a Gryffindor badge, you should be in my house? ~

~Well, It's a little complica....~ 

Snape decided to end the conversation before someone saw him in the hallway with the pride of Gryffindor. "Sal, you two can continue this little chat later." "Salazar's pride"

The portrait replied "Very Well" and swung open to reveal a richly colored room with comfy looking furnishings. Tapestries hung on most of the walls, covering the brick. A fire burned brightly in front of the sofa.

"Mister Potter, you may have a seat. Would you like a drink? Tea perhaps?"

"Yes Sir, thank you. Tea is fine." He replied as he sat on the sofa. It was as soft and warm as it looked. He never would have imagined Snape living in a place like this.

The professor returned with two cups of tea and a bowl with some pastries.

"Mr. Potter, may I call you Harry when we are in private?"

Harry looked shocked at the question but quickly replied, "Yes sir; I would like that very much."

"Good. Good. Last night I mentioned that I had to talk to someone, that someone was my mother. She's the only living relative I have, other than you of course." He cleared his throat and began again. "This is a lengthy story Harry so please do not interrupt. You may ask questions when I'm finished." Harry just nodded in return and took a sip of his tea.

"I explained to my mother all that we had found out, but she was reluctant to add anything. Up until now she maintained that I had no siblings even when I asked her just last week. It wasn't until I promised her that I wouldn't hex her that she began spilling her secret." 

Sitting back into the chair he continued. "When my mother was pregnant with me she discovered that she was having twins. Now, some of the old fashioned pure-blood families, like mine, believed that twins shared the same magical powers. It used to be common practice to kill one of the babies when they are born so that the one that is left is more powerful. My mother knew that my dad's family still held to these practices so she lied to my dad about the expected date of birth. My father was often away so she knew if she told him that I was to be born a week after I was really due then he would miss the birth. It worked, because when I was born my father was in France and didn't know my mom was in labor until two days later. In that time my mother placed a series of complex charms on your mother to make her look completely different except for her eyes which she left the same. They are the same eyes that my mother has as well. She then left your mom at a muggle adoption agency in hopes that she would have a good life. The rest of her life you already know." He paused to let all of this sink in. "Do you have any questions so far Harry?" 

Harry swallowed the piece of muffin he was eating and answered. "So not only was my mom your sister but your twin sister. No wonder I look so much like you. I can say that I'm relieved that my parents are who I always thought them to be. Some of the thoughts that have crossed my mind the past couple of months have been really frightening."

"Yes, I agree. I'm glad we finally learned the truth about all of this. I would never have thought your mom to have been adopted. Adoptions are rare in the wizarding world. Pure blood lines and all that. Any other questions?"

Harry nodded before continuing. "Your mom saved my mom's life and risked her's in the process. I would like to thank her personally. Could I do that?"

Snape smiled which shocked Harry almost as much as the story he had just been told, "Of course Harry, my mother already said that she would like to meet you too. I didn't tell her who you were, I just said that it was a student of mine."

"Wonderful" He grinned. "Another question Professor...."

Snape nodded.

"How did my mom figure it all out? I know she saw her true appearance in the mirror, but I would think that she would have been curious about it. Did she ever talk to your mom?"

"Actually Harry she did. According to my mom, your mom owled her adoptive parents and asked if she had been adopted. They replied saying that she had. Then she owled my mom, anonymously, and asked her about the charms. My mother told her the truth but told her never to repeat it as long as my father was alive. Both your mother and my mother's lives would be at risk. Your mother agreed and left it at that."

"So, when can I meet your mom?" Harry asked, looking like Christmas had come early.

"Well Harry, I suppose I could take you there sometime during Christmas holiday. I'll have to check with the headmaster. Now that we know the whole truth we can let certain people know. Mainly those who are in the order. We can't let everyone know because Voldemort will try to use it against us. You do know my position don't you?"

"I have my ideas about it sir. And if I'm right, then you are the bravest person I know."

The potions master was floored. He had never received such a great complement, and from the boy-who-lived at that. All he could do was nod to affirm Harry's assumption.

Harry sat there thinking things over before a thought popped into his head. "Professor, if my mom was adopted that means that Petunia Dursleys isn't really my aunt. Is that why the protections around my house failed?" 

Snape pondered that before nodding. "I believe you may be right. I'll discuss it with the headmaster."

"Professor, could I make that charm-revealing potion again someday? I'd like to see what I'm supposed to look like. Maybe after I defeat Voldemort we can remove the charms. Is that possible?"

"Yes and Yes to both of your questions. It is getting late. Since it is past curfew I will walk you back to your tower." He had kept his tone remarkably neutral throughout the conversation.

"Thank you. I'd like that." Harry replied with a grin.

They exited the rooms and began their walk up to the tower. As they approached the tower Snape turned to Harry. "Harry, I think you should do something in class this week to earn yourself another detention. I would like to talk more, and I will speak with the headmaster about Christmas tomorrow."

Harry nodded and smiled, "Goodnight Sir"

"Goodnight Mister Potter"

____________________________________________________


	10. Werewolves and Predictions

****

A/N: Thank you to all of my reviewers.

shiroiryu144 - I'm glad you like Sal. 

Charley4 - Thank you. Glad you like it.

DxInsider - No problem.

lillinfields - Thanks

Mikee - Your Welcome

Ms. Padfoot - Glad you liked it. 

Englishgirl - Your Welcome

Jaded Angel8 - Yes, there will be. ~I'm rather addicted to parseltongue~

****

Disclaimer: Please don't sue. I said I don't own it!

Tangled Relations

Chapter 10 - Werewolves and Predictions

First class the following day was DADA so after the lesson Harry decided to approach Professor Lupin about D.A. lessons.

"Professor Lupin?" 

The werewolf smiled at Harry warmly. "Harry, when we are private you may call me Remus. I feel you have earned it."

"Thank you R.. Remus. I... um... Last year, I sort of had an illegal club called Dumbledore's Army. I used it to teach defense spells to students who were interested since our teacher last year wouldn't let us do any practical work. I was wondering if I might start it back up. I now we don't really need it now because your a great teacher but, um, some of the other students asked me about it."

Remus got a big grin on his face. "I heard all about your little club. Sirius was so proud of you. I think it would be a great idea to start it back up. But since it won't have to be a secret this year, I would like to open it up to more students. I would also like to help supervise it since their will probably be many more students participating this year, especially since Fudge finally admitted Voldemort's return."

Harry dropped his head at the mention of his godfather, but picked it back up as Remus continued with his ideas for the club. "Thank you. Will you talk with the headmaster about it?"

"Sure Harry. You're going to be late for your next class so you'd better run along."

"Okay, bye Remus." 

Harry barely made it to Divination on time. He quickly jumped into his seat next to Ron. No sooner did he sit down then Professor Trelawny entered the room and began to address the class in her misty voice.

"Today class we will be divining using the crystal ball again. Once again most of you won't see anything but since these are perilous times, the more divining we do in class the better."

Ron grabbed a ball off the shelf and he and Harry peered into it. Ron piped up first, "It sure is gonna be foggy tonight."

Harry grinned madly and took his turn. "Yes Ron, I see it here. I think it is steam though. I think it is saying my glasses are going to steam up after class."

"No Harry, it clearly is depicting clouds. You're going to fly very high into the clouds."

They both started giggling at their own antics, which of course drew the professor over to them. "You too obviously don't have the eye for this. Let me have a look.... Oh dear, Oh my." She gasped "This is awful. I see much turmoil. A new friend and a new enemy." She gasped again. "Oh no, a capture, torture. Class dismissed. I must rest. Harry, dear, make sure your affairs are in order. Your future is not bright."

Harry and Ron made their way down to lunch. "Harry, how many times has she predicted your death now?"

"I think I'm up to thirty-three."

They sat at the table and were soon joined by Hermione. "What's wrong Harry?"

Ron replied for him, "Oh, Trelawny predicted his death again. Seems he gonna be captured and tortured this time."

"I don't know why you insist on taking that rubbish. Ancient runes is so much better."

Ron and Harry chuckled and continued eating their lunch.

"Great. Potions with the Slytherins next. I suppose Snape will find someway to take points off again. If it wasn't for beating Ravenclaw in quidditch I think we'd have negative points."

Hermione glared at Harry, "How about last night's detention? How did it go?"

"I got a lot of answers about my mom. I'll tell you later."

Just then a school owl flew over to Harry and dropped a letter on his plate. Harry opened it, read through it, and showed it to Ron and Hermione.

__

Mr. H. Potter

I spoke with Professor Lupin regarding your wish to 

start back up your defense lessons. I agree that it 

would be a great idea to do so. I would like to have 

lessons on Tuesday and Thursday evenings. If that is 

all right with you I will inform the school at dinner 

tonight.

Headmaster Dumbledore

"Wow Harry, that's great. We won't have to hide anymore. I can't wait to start lessons again. You are such a great instructor. Have you noticed the difference in class this year between those who were in D.A. and those who weren't? The difference is remarkable. I'm sure Professor Lupin noticed it."

"Thanks Hermione. Professor Lupin is gonna help with the lessons also. It will be much better than last year."

"We'd better head to potions. You don't want another detention with Professor Snape."

"Yeah, Hermione wouldn't want another detention.", he replied sarcastically. "Why don't you go ahead?"

Hermione hurried off to the dungeons while Harry took his time walking down the stairs. _'This is weird'_ he thought, _'I'm purposefully going to get a detention so I can talk to Snape. I guess he's not so bad after all. He certainly isn't as bad as the Dursleys. At least he doesn't call me a freak'_

Harry looked at his watch and realized that he was now five minutes late, so he finally entered the classroom. 

"You're late Potter. Ten points from Gryffindor and a detention. Lets make it Friday night at 7:00."

Harry faked a glare back at him and took his seat.

----------

At dinner, the headmaster made his announcement about the defense club that would be starting next week with instructors Professor Lupin and Harry Potter. A signup sheet was placed in all of the common rooms. Harry hoped it would be a success. _'If Trelawny is right, I'll need all the help I can get.'_

________________________________


	11. Detention in More Ways Than One

****

A/N: Thank you to my reviewers

DxInsider - I'm glad you like the story.

lillinfields - Thank you

Ms. Padfoot - Detention just for you.

Jaded Angel8 - Yes, he is. But not much DA in this story.

Toria - Thanks

Englishgirl - Don't worry about it. I just have no life.

alastriona - I agree. I suppose it depends on the reasons given. Some are just silly others are good.

Klee-babe - Thank you.

patience101 - Have patience! You'll find out here.

****

Disclaimer: Not Mine.

Tangled Relations

Chapter 11 - Detention in more ways than one

Most of the week went by in a blur. Harry found himself eagerly awaiting his detention with Professor Snape. So Friday evening found him standing outside the potions classroom a full fifteen minutes early. 

The door swung open to reveal an equally anxious potions master. "Early Mr. Potter? I believe that's a first for you. Follow me."

Harry followed him once again down the hall to the professor's private quarters. 

~Welcome back fellow parselmouth~

~You can call me Harry sir.~

~And you may call me Salazar~

"Harry, I don't have all night." Snape glared. "Salazar's pride"

He entered quickly and heard the familiar silencing spells being enacted.

"Well, Harry, I'm glad you decided on being late to class to earn your detention rather than destroying my classroom. It appears that you are slightly more intelligent than I realized." 

Harry cheekily grinned back at him, realizing that the remarks were not accompanied by the usual scathing tone. "Of course Professor Snape, I wouldn't dare ruin your classroom. I have such fond memories of it."

The potions master allowed himself a small smile as he carefully considered his next words.

"I've been thinking alot this past week about my past treatment of you. I've led you to believe that it was because of the pranks that your father pulled on me. It was more than that. Your mother..."

Harry held up a hand to stop the professor. "I know what happened sir. In my mother's diary she wrote about it. She loved you very much sir. She was devastated when she found out the truth. I can read you the passages if you'd like."

"That won't be necessary Harry. I had convinced myself that she never loved me, that it was all a joke. Now I know the truth. I wish I could have been there for her, to welcome her into the family. But my mother is right; my father would have killed them both."

"Professor, what's done is done I suppose. You believed what she wanted you to believe in order to save lives."

Professor Snape nodded in agreement and changed the subject. "Harry, I have been owling my mother frequently this past week and we have come to a decision regarding your heritage. Although I haven't told her who you are, she would like you to be part of the family. I explained to her that you were an insufferable Gryffindor but she insisted that blood was more important than the house you're in." 

The professor took a long breath and stared into Harry's eyes before continuing, 

"Harry, I would like to officially welcome you to the Snape family and as my nephew."

Harry's breath caught in his throat. He could become part of a real family that actually wanted him. Maybe the Snapes wouldn't starve or neglect him, and they certainly wouldn't consider his magic freakish. He realized that he had been keeping his professor waiting so he quickly pulled the professor into a fierce hug. "Thank you Professor. This means the world to me. It really does. You won't be disappointed." Grinning ear to ear he added, "And I'm really a slytherin at heart anyway."

The professor was shocked at the open display of affection, not being used to such things, but returned the gesture. "Harry, you may call me Uncle Severus now, but only in private or in the presence of those who know already." After saying this, the rest of what Harry said kicked in. "What do you mean your a slytherin at heart?"

Harry chuckled. "Well, when I was sorted, the hat wanted to put me in slytherin. He said I would do well there. I didn't know much about the wizarding world other than Voldemort was in slytherin and that Draco Malfoy, who made a bad first impression, wanted to go there. So, I begged the hat not to put me in slytherin. The rest is history."

Snape found himself chuckling now as well. "I believe I might have done the same in your situation."

Harry sat back into the plush sofa and tried to gather his courage to say his next statement. "Uncle Severus, I'm sorry about the way my parents treated you. I know now that my father wasn't a very nice person. He was rather much like my cousin Dudley. And I know my mother wasn't..."

He didn't get to finish as Severus cut him off. "Harry, no need to apologize for them. It's my turn to apologize for treating you the way I did. You never did anything to me other than remind me of your parents and I treated you as though you were your father. Lily would be biting my head off if she knew how I treated her son."

Harry swallowed hard before replying. "Sir, you may have treated me harshly, but you have always protected me. You have done more for me than the Dursleys would ever do. They truly hate me."

Severus let his mask drop as his face filled with concern. "Harry, I will make sure that those beasts never get near you again. To treat a child like that. Did they really keep you in a cupboard?"

Harry was quickly starting to feel uncomfortable. He wasn't sure he was ready to talk about everything with his newfound uncle. "Yes, they did. It wasn't so bad. I mean, I was small anyway. At least they took me in."

Snape brought his hands to his forehead and began rubbing circles over his temples. "Harry, if I had known how you lived, I would have taken you from there myself, relative or not. Lily wouldn't have wanted you growing up with those muggles. Did they do anything else to you? Did they ever hit you?"

Harry shook his head slightly. "They never hit me. Not directly anyway. They just didn't love me." Harry could feel a tear running down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away; he didn't want to seem weak. "The worst thing they did was not giving me food. Sometimes I had to sneak food while I was cooking. And then there was Dudley and his gang, which was the closest I had to physical danger. Dudley used to hit me sometimes or push me into things. He'd blame me for everything he did and then I'd get locked in the cupboard again. It was always so dark in the cupboard." 

By the end his face was streaked with tears and the potions master had gotten out of his chair and sat next to Harry on the sofa, putting an arm around him. Harry leaned into the comforting gesture and let the tears go. He couldn't really hear the soothing words his uncle was saying, but they calmed him considerably.

"Harry I'm so sorry. I can't believe those muggles. They're lucky you didn't blow up their house. You must have remarkable control over your magic because you are a very powerful wizard."

Harry sat up after he was calmed down and tried to change the subject. "Sir, did you talk to the headmaster?"

Severus smiled, "Yes, I did Harry. He said it would be fine for you to come with me over the Christmas holidays. Also, since my mother and I are your blood relatives he can add the same protections he had put at the Dursley's on our houses so you will be safe there."

Harry's face lit up with a genuine smile, "I want to thank you for everything. For the several times you've saved my life and for excepting me into your family. I can't wait to meet your mom."

"You're welcome Harry. It's almost curfew so you should head back. Be careful, and no wondering around. Go strait up to your tower."

Harry stood up along with the professor and they hugged again briefly. "Goodnight Uncle Severus."

"Goodnight Harry"

-----------------

Harry quietly climbed into bed. Everyone else was already asleep. As Harry began to drift off, he could see the connection to Voldemort in his mind. It felt like a lifeline in the darkness and Harry realized that if he tried he could probably get into Voldemorts mind tonight. He concentrated on the connection as he drifted to sleep.

__

~~Harry opened his eyes to find himself in a lavishly decorated entrance hall of a large mansion. His eyes were searching the room for someone. The door opened to reveal several death eaters. 

"Master, you summoned?" 

A high pitch voice replied "Yes, I have reached a decision. I want all of your heirs to be initiated as soon as possible. I will summon each of you individually over the next few weeks. You will be given enough time to reach me by slower means as most of your sons are not old enough to apparate." 

After looking around the room his eyes settled on a pair of black eyes in the back. "Severus" "Yes my lord" He stated as he kissed the snakes robes. "You are one of my only followers to not have an heir. This is unacceptable. Crucio." Severus was rolling around on the ground, his arms and legs twitching madly. Harry could feel the intense pain in his own limbs as he fought just like his uncle not to scream out. After almost a full minute the curse was lifted and the potions master and his nephew lay twitching in their respective places. 

"Severus, if it weren't for your mastery of potion making you would be useless to me. You would do well to remember that. Why don't the rest of you teach him a little lesson. Just don't maim him. We still need him to make potions. You are all dismissed." 

The vision faded as the death eaters walked out the doors carrying a still twitching Severus.~~

Harry sat up at once when the vision ended. He found it difficult to drink the potion he had been given as his hands were shaking so badly. He finally managed to drink a quarter of what was in the bottle before getting out of bed to get dressed. He wanted to make sure his uncle was alright. He threw the invisibility cloak over himself and quickly made his way down to the entrance hall to wait. Almost an hour later he heard the professor's ragged breath outside the doors. He removed the cloak and ran out the doors to help his uncle into the castle.

"Professor? Let me help you inside. It will be okay." 

Harry couldn't help but notice the blood around him as he dragged him into the hall and carefully laid him down.

"Harry" cough "Get the headmaster" was all the raspy voice managed before the professor passed out.

Harry ran to the gargoyle and started naming various sweets and then started banging loudly. The gargoyle jumped aside to reveal the headmaster. He followed Harry to where Severus was laying and quickly healed the wounds that were currently bleeding before levitating him. Harry followed his levitated uncle to the hospital ward where he watched as Madam Pomphrey and the headmaster worked to heal the rest of the injuries. There were several gashes on his back and chest, but his hands were untouched. _'At least the death eaters followed the no-maiming rule.' _Once they were done Dumbledore approached Harry.

"I'm assuming that since your up that you had a vision?" Harry just nodded a reply. "Did you see what all was done to him?" Harry shook his head and proceeded to tell the headmaster what he did see and that he took his potion.

"Thank you Harry. I know you probably want to stay with him so I will allow you to sleep here in the next bed over. Just be sure to sleep. You need it." 

Harry watched the headmaster leave before walking up to his uncle and sitting in the chair beside him so he could hold his hand. That is how he fell asleep.

___________________________________


	12. The Next Day

****

A/N: Thank you to my reviewers

Jaded Angel8 - Thank you. I had been trying to figure out how to do that.

kaelleigh - Thank you.

Ms. Padfoot - Thank you.

Blue Tigerlily - I appreciate it.

Charley4 - He certainly does.

lillinfields - I do too.

DxInsider - Thanks for hugging Snape. He appreciates it.

Calani - Thank you. I will.

Toria - Thank you.

Klee - No problem!

ckat44 - Thanks

selua - I do too.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here that you recognize.

Tangled Relations

Chapter 12 - The next day

Harry woke the next morning to a raspy cough coming from the bed beside him. He stood up stretching his tight muscles after sleeping in a chair all night. He looked over to his uncle and was pleased to see that most of the color had returned to his face.

"Professor, can I get you anything?"

"A (cough) glass (cough) of water"

Harry quickly retrieved a glass of water and helped Severus to sit up to drink it.

"Thank you Harry. There should be a pepper up potion in the cabinet, could you get me one." 

Harry found it easily and returned with that and helped him again with drinking the fluid.

"Much better. Not only does the potion help your stamina it also coats the throat to help with coughs. Were you here all night?"

Harry smiled warmly and nodded.

"Thank you Harry. How bad was I?"

Harry took his uncle's hand into his own and squeezed it gently. "I'm not sure about everything but you were bleeding badly. You had several deep gashes on your chest and back and I know you were hit with the cruciatic at least once. I was there for that first one." Harry shivered slightly.

Severus got a concerned look in his eyes and squeezed back. "Did you take the potion? I wish you wouldn't force these visions Harry. My spying should be enough."

Harry pushed the hair away from his uncle's face. "Yes, I took my potion. And no I won't stop the visions. I don't do it very often and you never know what I might see. He meets individually with people sometimes."

Just then Madam Pomphrey made her entrance. "Severus, you're awake. You should take a pepper up potion and drink some fluids. I'll get them."

"No need Poppy. Harry already took care of it. When can I get out of here?"

"Severus, you know you shouldn't be alone for a while. What if something happens?"

Harry piped up quickly, knowing that he wouldn't want to stay in here either. "I can stay with him. I'll walk him to his rooms. You won't mind will you professor?"

Snape smirked at the medi-witch and carefully got out of the bed with Harry's assistance.

"You had better be careful Severus. I don't want to have to come down there and levitate you back up here because you fainted. Harry, make sure he eats."

Harry nodded and walked the professor down to the dungeons. 

The portrait of Salazar Slytherin couldn't help himself when he saw the pair approaching. ~So what has our potions master gotten himself into this time?~

~Let's just say it involves the only other parselmouth we know. Could you let us in please?~

~I see. Go on in. Take good care of him~

After the portrait swung open Harry helped Severus to into the room.

"My bedroom is the second door to the right."

Harry nodded and helped Severus to the bedroom and into the large king-size bed. After tucking him in he sat in the chair beside the bed which was much more comfortable than the one in the hospital ward.

"Thank you Harry. For everything. Could you call for Albus? The floo powder is in a brightly colored mosaic jar on the mantle."

Harry did as he was instructed and waited in the main room for the headmaster.

"Ah, Harry. I see you helped him escape from Poppy. Good work."

The pair walked back to the bedroom where Severus was laying reading a book. He lowered the book when they came in. 

"Albus, does Poppy know about Harry and I being related?"

The headmaster sighed, "I don't think so Severus, but she might suspect something. She knows that the two of you are now getting along rather well. Which I am so glad to see as well."

Harry turned to the headmaster and his uncle, "Who may I tell? I know that I can't tell everyone but there are some people that should know."

"Well, Harry, you of course may tell Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger. Just be sure that they know the importance of this staying a secret for now. I also plan on telling the innermost members of the Order. Is that alright with you Severus?"

"Yes, that sounds good to me. My mother will know as well. We are going to her house for Christmas."

Harry smiled. He was glad that at least a few people would know. 

"Albus, I need to tell you what happened at the meeting last night."

"No you don't Severus. Harry told me everything. Just relax. Get some food and sleep. It's only Saturday so you can rest for two days. That should be plenty of time."

"Yes sir"

Harry walked the headmaster out to the door. "Harry, thank you for helping him. I believe the recent revelations will be good for both of you." 

Harry nodded. "It's no problem sir."

Harry returned to the bedroom to find his uncle asleep, so he decided to relax in the chair beside the bed. He quickly dozed off as well.

He awoke a few hours later to find that he had somehow been levitated onto the bed. He stretched for several minutes before realizing that his uncle was no longer in the bed. He got up and went searching through the rooms until he heard the shower running. Harry calmed down and went in search of food in the kitchen. He found two plates with sandwiches and two bowls of soup. It seems the house elves had been here. Harry carried the food to the table and made some tea. A couple of minutes later Severus came in and sat down. They both smiled at each other and began eating at once. They had both missed breakfast and Harry was sure that his stomach would've turned inside out if it could. When they were finished Harry put the dirty dishes back where the house elves had put them and refilled the teacups. He carried them to the sofa where Severus was sitting and had lit the fire.

"Harry, you should probably go back to your tower. Your friends are more than likely worried if they haven't already found the headmaster. Plus it's a Hogsmead weekend."

"I think I'll decline sir. I need to stay with you. If anything should happen to you it will be much harder to get Madam Pomphrey to let you go next time."

Snape smiled, "I'll be fine Harry. Go have fun in Hogsmead. I'll see you Monday in class."

"I can go tomorrow. I know you probably want to be alone but I'm not going to let you."

Snape raised an eyebrow, "Indeed. Well I suppose you could read a book or we could play chess."

"Oh! Let's play chess. I haven't lost spectacularly in a while."

Five matches later Harry was down five to nothing.

"Maybe I'll switch to reading a book now." Harry said grinning.

"Giving up so soon Mr. Potter? I think I'll read a book as well. Although, I do need to brew some potions. They can wait till tomorrow."

They both settled down on opposite sides of the sofa. Harry had found a book on shielding potions, which might be useful in the future. They both read in silence for a couple of hours. When Severus was finished with the chapter he was reading he noticed that Harry had dozed off again. Effects of the post cruciatic potion. The professor yawned and stretched, getting up from the sofa, and levitated Harry back to the bed. After tucking him in on the right side, he climbed in the left side and fell asleep himself.

Harry woke up the next morning to find himself in the same bed as this morning. He didn't want to wake up his uncle so he left a note explaining that he had went to Hogsmead and left. It would be the last Hogsmead weekend before the Christmas holidays so he would need to buy gifts.

___________________________


	13. Hogsmead

****

A/N: Thank you to my reviewers.

KarenDetroit - Thanks

Calani - Ok, Ok, Ok

FallenWraith - If you know the name of the other one let me know. I haven't read any yet.

Ms. Padfoot - Yes, and it's in this chapter.

lillinfields - Thanks

Jaded Angel8 - Great, I can't wait to read it.

Toria - Thanks

klee - Thanks

DxInsider - That isn't for a couple more chapters.

Rei Edward Starwind - Thank you. That's one of the best compliments ever. 

Mikee - Well you'll find out here. Hope you like it.

Charley4 - Not quite yet.

****

Disclaimer: Not Mine!!

Tangled Relations

Chapter 13 - Hogsmead

Harry knew that most of the students were already in Hogsmead so he made his way to the portrait of the witch with the hump. He walked quickly through the tunnel and cautiously climbed out of the door into Honeydukes. He then blended in with the crowds of students and purchased several chocolate frogs before heading out onto the street. He figured he might find Ron at his brothers' joke shop so he headed there first. When he entered he went strait to the counter to talk to Fred (or was it George). 

"Harry, partner, buddy, how's it going?"

"Fine, I'm fine. Have you seen Ron around?"

"Yea, he was just here. I think he was heading to the Three Broomsticks. Would you like a box of our newest inventions?"

"Sure", he said, taking the offered box, waving, and walking down the road. He could see Ron's red hair and Hermione's bushy brown hair just up ahead. Instead of running he decided to yell. "Ron, Hermione!! Over here"

They glanced back and he saw the realization dawn on their faces. They stopped to let him catch up.

"Harry, where have you been? You never came back from your detention Friday night. We went to the headmaster and he said that everything was fine and that he'd make sure you made it to Hogsmead today."

Harry smiled, "Everything's fine. I'll explain later. Someplace a little more private. Come on, I have shopping to do."

Ron and Harry talked about the upcoming quidditch match with Hufflepuff as Hermione kept talking about how they should start writing their essays for charms when they get back. Harry stopped them as he noticed a jewelry store he hadn't noticed before.

"I'd like to look around in here guys."

He walked in and looked around for the perfect gift for his grandmother. _'Wow, that sounds weird'_ he thought. He spotted a brilliant emerald broach that seemed to sparkle even when it wasn't in the light. Uncle Severus said that she had the same green eyes as him and his mom so this would match her eyes well. He bought the broach and showed it to Hermione who thought that it was spectacular. 

Harry decided he should go ahead and tell Ron and Hermione everything that had happened this past week so he told them to follow him to the shrieking shack. Once they were there they climbed in through a whole in one of the boarded up doors. Harry put up a silencing charm and they all sat down on the floor.

Harry told them everything about his mom being Snape's twin sister and about the adoption. He knew he was practically radiating happiness as he told them about his uncle welcoming him to the family and about him apologizing for being mean. He then told them about the vision he had and that he had spent the night in the hospital wing with his uncle. And then he told them about playing chess and reading yesterday. Hermione was practically in tears by the end of the story and Ron was in shock. Hermione recovered first.

"Oh Harry, I'm so happy for you. A real family . . . So the broach is for your grandmother?"

Harry grinned, "Yea, I can't wait to meet her. Now I just have to get something for Uncle Severus."

Ron was still dazed, "Who?"

"Really Ron, Professor Snape."

"Oh, I.. Are you sure Harry? I mean, you don't act like him or anything. Are you sure about this?"

Harry sent Ron a glare to rival one of Snape's "I'm sure."

"Well Harry, I reckon you might be right. You got that glare down. Bloody Hell. I don't need both of you glaring at me."

"Sorry Ron. Maybe one day you'll get to see the side of him that I've seen this past week. Then maybe you'll understand. Well, I still need to get him a Christmas gift. Any ideas?"

"Well I think he would enjoy a good book."

"That's our Hermione." Ron snickered, "Why don't you get him some shampoo?"

"RON!!"

"What Hermione, he needs it."

"RON!! Apologizes NOW!"

Harry held up his hands, "It's alright guys. I'll find something myself. We should probably split up so we can buy things for each other anyway."

"You're right Harry. Let's go before it's too late."

The trio crawled back out of the shack and went their separate ways through the town. Harry looked at the apothecary but figured that his uncle probably had everything in there already. He went into an antique store where he found a great antique quaffle that he bought for Ron and an old book on protective charms that he bought for Hermione. 

He didn't see anything that Uncle Severus would want so he moved on. He wanted to get him something practical not just something that would litter the room. While his uncle's rooms weren't bare, everything that was there had a use. 'What doesn't Severus Snape have that he needs?', Harry mused. He finally ended up at a pet shop. He looked around not really expecting to find anything, but he liked looking at the animals anyway. He was watching some dancing rats when he heard someone crying in the back. He followed the sound and was surprised when it ended at a small cage with a runespoor. Harry had learned about these magnificent creatures from Hagrid. This one actually still had all three heads.

~Hello, why are you crying?~ Harry asked.

The left head answered, ~A human that can speak to us? Maybe you can help us. Sallisa keeps crying because she's depressed. Serticus and I are fine.~

Harry looked confused. ~Who is Sallisa?~

~The one in the middle.~

Harry had caught on now. It appeared that the three heads all had separate names. _'That wasn't in the book.'_

~What is wrong Sallisa?~

The middle head picked up and met his green eyes. ~Serticus doesn't like me. All she does is criticize and ignore me.~

~Why do you ignore her Serticus?~

~I don't, it's just in her head.~

Harry had to keep himself from chuckling. ~I won't ignore any of you. Would you mind if I bought you? You would be a perfect gift for my uncle. He is a potions master and he can use your eggs for potions.~

All three answered at once, ~yes, please buy us. We may never meet another who can speak to us.~

~Okay, come with me.~

Harry turned around to see a group of about thirty students standing around staring at him and the runespoor. He ignored them and walked up to the counter. The clerk hadn't come around yet so Harry rang the bell on the counter.

"Yes sir? What can I do for you?"

"I'll take this one please."

"Are you sure? Well, I suppose if you can talk to it, it won't bite you. That will be 50 galleons."

Harry handed over the money and left the store to meet back up with Ron and Hermione. It didn't take him long because when he walked out of the store he could see them running up the street.

"What are you doing? Talking to snakes in public like that. Have you gone blimey?"

"Why not Ron? Everyone knows I'm a parselmouth."

"But still, I heard someone say that You-Know-Who used to go in there and talk to the snakes too. You don't want people thinking you're the next dark lord do you?"

"Really Ron. Me, the Boy-Who-Lived, the next dark lord? You're the one who's gone blimey."

"Come on boys. Let's just head back to the school. We all know you're not the next Voldemort."

"Thanks Hermione."

Harry told the runespoor where they were going and put it in its cage as they walked back. Harry was relieved when they got back up into the tower. He put the cage on his bed and told Siperna, the left head, who seems to make all the decisions, not to go anywhere or bite anything. With that said he headed back down to the dungeons to check on his uncle.

______________________________________


	14. Looking In the Mirror

****

A/N: Thank you reviewers.

Ms. Padfoot - I know! You'll have to wait a bit longer for grandma.

Harry's Muggle Sister - Thank you.

Charley4 - Not Xmas yet. 

lillinfields - Thanks

Tropic - Thanks

Jaded Angel8 - Parsletongue or bust.

klee - Yup, and that will probably happen at some point

DxInsider - Yea, _they_ are funny aren't _they._

Calani - Okay

Toria - Thank you

Mikee - He can't always see them as you will find out later.

****

Disclaimer - Not that it matters, I don't have any money anyway.

Tangled Relations

Chapter 14 - Looking in the mirror

During the following month Harry routinely got at least one detention a week in order to spend time with his uncle playing chess or helping him with a potion. So, with D.A. lessons on Tuesdays and Thursdays, quidditch practice on Wednesday, and detentions on either Monday or Friday, Harry had little time for anything else other than studying. The runespoor was doing fine, as long as he kept the three heads from fighting, and Harry couldn't wait until Christmas so he could give it to his uncle.

It was during one of his detentions in the middle of December that he asked about making the potion again.

"Uncle, can I make that charm-revealing potion again? I'd like to see what I look like."

"Sure, Harry, we can make it right now if you want."

"I'd like that."

So, they started brewing the potion. Harry chopped the ingredients and his uncle added them at the correct times and stirred. Once again it had to sit and simmer for a while. When it was finally done Harry ladled some into two goblets and carried them over to a mirror in his uncle's office. He handed one to his uncle so that they could look at him together.

Severus wasn't sure how Harry would react to seeing himself so he put a steadying hand on the boy's, no young man's, shoulder. 

"I'm warning you Harry; you might not even recognize yourself."

Harry nodded and swallowed the potion. Severus did the same and then they counted to three and opened their eyes.

Harry stared in shock. His hair was no longer unruly. It looked very silky and was longer, down to his shoulders. He still had his green eyes and he still had his dad's skin tone and nose. He wasn't quite as pale as his uncle. His face was slightly longer, but he still resembled his dad. He was also several inches taller. It was weird. It was like he was a combination of James Potter and Severus Snape but with his mother's eyes. Harry decided that he rather liked this look for him. _'I'm rather handsome.' _He chuckled slightly, but stopped when he noticed his uncle's reflection. The potions master had tears sliding down his cheeks.

Harry turned around to face him. "What's wrong Uncle Sev?"

Severus couldn't find the words to say so he pulled Harry into a tight embrace and let more tears fall. He had been trying to hold it in but it was no use any longer. He held Harry for what seemed like hours but it was only a few minutes before he released him to look in his eyes once more. Unfortunately the potion had now worn off and he was looking at the charms again. He sniffled slightly and walked away, leaving Harry to ponder what had happened.

Severus went over to the sofa and sat down, staring into the fire. Harry wasn't sure what he was thinking about but he didn't like the sad look on his uncle's face, so he walked over and sat down beside him. They sat there for a while in silence until Harry decided to finally break the silence.

"Are you okay sir?"

That pulled Severus out of his thoughts and back to the young man sitting beside him. "I'm fine Harry. I just..." he trailed off.

"It's okay, you can tell me. What's wrong?"

Severus turned towards Harry and blinked back a couple of tears. "Back in my sixth year I wondered what our child would look like. Lily must have looked just like me without the charms, with my mother's eyes of course. You look just like I would have pictured my son to look like. I always dreamed of having a son Harry."

Harry felt tears forming in his eyes now. He felt so bad for the lonely potions master. He turned towards his uncle again. "You have me sir. I may not be your son, but right now you're all I have in this world. Your alot closer to a father than my other relatives ever were. I would be honored to have you for a guardian." Harry swallowed hard, hoping that he wasn't going out on this limb for nothing. He closed his eyes hoping for the answer he wanted to hear. 

Severus pulled him into yet another embrace and thanked every deity he could think of for the boy in front of him. "Harry, it would be my honor. I told you that I would never let you go back to those muggles and I mean it. I'd love to be your guardian Harry."

They stayed like that for a while, just holding each other. Both of them had tears to shed, so they did. Harry had always wished that he had a real father figure. Sirius was a great godfather but he wasn't serious enough to be a father. Harry figured that Severus would have made a great dad if he had been given the chance. Maybe their relationship could be like that. Severus needed a son, someone to care for, to make him feel needed. And Harry wanted someone who would care for him like a father. Harry could feel his uncle starting to pull away so Harry did as well. They stared at each other for a momment as if they were searching for an answer, wondering if the person in front of them could be that answer. 

"Harry, it's very late. You should head up to your tower now. I'll see you in class."

"Yes sir. Oh, Uncle Sev, when are we leaving for your mom's house?"

"Well, the headmaster wants me to be here for Christmas dinner, but we can go there the day after and stay until holiday is over. Is that alright?"

"That's fine. I need to give you your gift here anyway. It won't travel well." He said with a cheeky grin.

Severus raised an eyebrow, "A gift? I didn't know we were getting each other gifts." 

Harry could tell that he was joking and laughed aloud. "I didn't know you had a sense of humor Uncle Sev."

Severus gave him a mock glare. "Detention is over. You are free to go. See you tomorrow in class."

"Okay. Detention seemed to last longer when I actually cleaned things. Now that I enjoy it, it's over in no time." Harry said sulking.

"Goodnight Harry"

"Goodnight Uncle Sev"

Harry made is way up to Gryffindor tower and settled into his bed. That night he had sweet dreams of spending time with his uncle and grandmother.

______________________________________


	15. Christmas

****

A/N: Thank you reviewers!

Ms. Padfoot - I like him warm also. We all know that's how he really is.

Tropic - Thank You.

Elssha - I am reading your story. Love it. Talk about twists! Thanks for the tip.

DxInsider - Me either!

Lillinfields - Thanks!

Jaded Angel8 - Soon, I promise.

Toria - Thank you.

Calani - Okay

Charley4 - They do need each other. Thanks.

BferBear - Thank you.

Shiroiryu144 - I don't know. You definitely think things through better than I do.

Rhysel Ash - Glad you like it.

****

Disclaimer - Not Mine

Tangled Relations

Chapter 15 - Christmas

The day before Christmas Ron and Hermione both left with most of the students on the train to go home for Christmas. So Harry found himself actually studying. There were only a couple of Gryffindors staying, a fifth year and a first year, so Harry had plenty of time to finish all of his assignments that were due when classes resumed. This left him the rest of the holiday to relax. He and Uncle Sev decided that he should sleep in his rooms Christmas Eve so that they would be together Christmas morning. Severus had instructed the house elves to bring all of Harry's gifts to his room. After dinner in the great hall Harry went to the owlery to send Ron and Hermione their gifts, grabbed the cage with the runespoor and headed down to Uncle Sev's room. 

Upon reaching the portrait, Salazar was excited to hear the runespoor.

~Harry, what is the runespoor for?~

~It's for Uncle Sev for Christmas~

Of course, hearing their language, the three heads started talking.

~Now there's a painting that can talk to us?~

~Siperna, this is Salazar Slytherin, one of the most prominant parselmouths ever~

All three heads looked up at once ~Lord Slytherin it is an honor to meet you~

~It is my pleasure. Harry, this is a wonderful present. He can use their eggs in his potions~

~That's why I bought her~

~Them~, the runespoor added.

~Them~ Harry corrected, giggling.

Salazar let Harry in and Harry hid the cage under his clothes he brought with him. He looked around the room at all of the decorations. He hadn't expected to see a Christmas tree in the dungeon but here it was and it was decorated beautifully with fairies.

"That was a longer conversation than usual, what were you and Sal discussing?"

Harry turned around to see his uncle. "Oh, nothing important. We were just chatting."

"Indeed" 

Severus and Harry sat on the sofa discussing their week. With Harry's friends leaving for the holiday Severus didn't give him detention so that he could spend some time with his friends before they left. Severus was shocked when Harry told him he was done all of his assignments. Harry wasn't shocked when his uncle mentioned the various cauldrons that exploded and the second year that ended up with red skin. The conversation moved to quidditch where Harry said that slytherin didn't have a chance. Severus scoffed, and they thought they could here Salazar yelling about it out in the hallway. Severus said the only reason Gryffindor did well at all was because they had a Snape for a seeker. 

Harry was surprised by how much he and his uncle had in common. Over the past month they had grown quite close. At a particularly quiet moment Harry's thoughts were drifting when Severus let out a hiss, grabbing his left arm.

"He's calling. Floo the headmaster and let him know that I'm gone."

"Yes sir. Be careful I need you."

Harry gave his uncle a quick hug and watched him leave. After talking to the headmaster, Harry tried to fall asleep to see if he could make the connection. As his eyes closed he realized that there was no ribbon of energy that he could follow. Voldemort had his mind closed so Harry would just have to wait this one out. 

It seemed like forever before Harry heard footsteps coming up the hallway. He ran to the door and helped in his shaking uncle.

"Harry, just get me the potion I gave you. It was only the cruciatic curse this time."

Harry grabbed the potion and brought it to the sofa where his uncle had sat down. "Only the cruciatic curse? You say that like it's nothing."

"Well, Harry, he has worse things in his arsenal. He just needs me to make him a few potions. It wasn't a full meeting."

Harry put the now empty bottle on the table and sat on the sofa next to his uncle. "Yea, he couldn't have been very upset either because I couldn't form the link."

"I'm glad you couldn't. You don't need to feel my pain Harry. One of us feeling it is enough."

Harry put his arm around his uncle; "you shouldn't have to go through this alone. I don't want to lose you."

Severus placed a kiss on Harry's forehead. "And I don't want to lose you. The day Voldemort dies I want to get full custody of you. Now I need some rest, as do you. I'll see you in the morning Harry."

Harry helped his uncle to his bed, which Harry noticed had been replaced with two full size beds for tonight. _'He must have transfigured it or something.' _They both fell asleep quickly.

-------------------------

Harry woke up the next morning to the smell of eggs and sausage billowing into the bedroom. He groggily got out of bed, took a quick shower, and headed out into the sitting room.

"Good morning sleepy head." Severus stated cheerily and sat a plate of food in front of Harry.

"I think the house elves went a little over board this morning. We have enough food in that kitchen for ten people."

Harry smiled in return and dug into the food on his plate. When he was finished he put the empty plate in the kitchen and made his way to the sofa where Uncle Sev was waiting. 

Under the tree was a huge pile of gifts. Enough to rival one of Dudley's.

"Are you just going to stare at them all day or open them?" Severus asked.

Harry grabbed the first box, which said it was from Hermione. It was an amulet that was similar to a sneak-o-scope. It was charmed to warm up slightly if someone untrustworthy was nearby.

"That's a very good thing to have Harry. I'll have to thank Ms. Granger myself."

Harry nodded and grabbed the next present. It was for his uncle so he passed it over to him. He was amused to see that it was a pair of green and red socks from the headmaster. "If you don't intend on wearing those I know a house elf that would like them." Harry smirked.

Severus raised an eyebrow, "He can have them. But wouldn't that free him?"

"No, he's already free. He was one of the Malfoy's elves."

"Ah, yes. I heard that story. Very nice thing you did for that elf. If you could see the way Lucius Malfoy treats his elves."

The next several gifts were for Harry; a new jumper from Mrs. Weasley, some more tricks from Fred and George, and a selection of candies from Ron. There were also several pieces of clothing that weren't labeled but Harry figured that they were probably from his uncle. He got new dress robes, school robes, and casual robes. There was soon only one gift left under the tree. Severus picked it up and handed it to Harry.

"This is something that my father gave to me. It was his father's and his father's before that. I was supposed to give it to my first born son. As I am certain that I will never father a child, I would like you to have this, as you are the youngest heir of the Snape family."

Harry held out a tentative hand and took the gift. Opening the box revealed a silver cloak clasp with the Snape coat of arms on it and an onyx stone in the center. "This is beautiful sir. I will treasure it forever." Harry said before hugging his uncle tightly. 

"Well Harry, I suppose that's all the gifts. You can do whatever you wish from now till dinnertime. Just be sure to meet me there."

Harry smirked at his uncle. "There's still one more gift. Close your eyes."

He went to his hiding spot and picked up the cage and carried it over to his uncle. "Okay, you can open them now."

Severus opened his eyes and looked around before his eyes settled on the cage and the orange and black creature inside. His eyes widened when he realized what the creature was.

"Harry, a runespoor, this is wonderful. I'm always having to order their eggs. They need to be fresh for most potions. They are very rare and expensive. It's very difficult to get a runespoor."

"Well when the clerk saw me talking to them, he figured I was the perfect person to take them home. They have already been informed that you will need their eggs. And the one on the right said that you should try her venom in a potion. Most wizards don't know its uses because the right head is usually missing."

"Oh Harry I don't know what to say. I love it."

"I'm glad. Just try not to startle them when you get eggs from the cage. Make sure they're awake first."

"Why do you keep saying them?"

"The three heads all have different names. I have talked to them quite a bit. If they give you any trouble just let me know and I'll talk to them. They seem to be rather fond of Salazar as well. If I'm not around he could probably talk to them for you."

~ Siperna, Salissa, Serticus, this is my uncle, Professor Severus Snape. He will not hurt you.~

The three heads all nodded in unison. ~We will obey him. We won't hurt him~

Harry smiled and turned back to his uncle. "I introduced you to them. They won't bite you."

"Thank you Harry. This means a lot to me. Now go play. Have fun. I know there are a few other students around."

"Okay. Bye Uncle Sev."

"Bye Harry"

_______________________________________


	16. To Grandmother's House We Go

****

A/N: Thank you reviewers

Ms. Padfoot - Yea, I was hoping that he'd like it.

DxInsider - Okay. Here comes Grandma. Hope you like her.

Kaelleigh - Glad you liked it.

Mikee - Thank you!

Calani - Okay, here it is.

Jaded Angel8 - Parseltongue rocks. If only I could understand them.

Stayblue - Thank you.

Athenakitty - We'll see!

Parselmouth - Glad you liked it

Toria - Thank you!

Charley4 - You're right. Shame on Voldy!

Lillinfields - Thank you.

****

Disclaimer - I drank a potion hoping to turn into JK Rowling but it didn't work so this isn't mine.

Tangled Relations

Chapter 16 - To Grandmother's house we go.

The next morning Harry and Severus each packed a bag with some clothes and accessories. 

"Ready Harry?" Harry nodded. "We'll be taking the knight bus. It shouldn't be a very long trip unless there are too many other passengers. Just be sure to stay close."

"Yes sir."

The ride was bumpy as usual. About half way there Harry saw his uncle sneak a sip of a calming potion. About an hour later the bus pulled up in front of an old dilapidated looking house. "Here we are. Isn't it great?"

Harry glared at his uncle. "Is there something I'm missing?"

Severus grinned wickedly back. "Charming place isn't it? My mother didn't only charm _people_ to look different."

Harry chuckled and followed his uncle to the door. His jaw just about hit the floor when as he took in the richly decorated entrance hall. The house was incredible. While he continued to stare a house elf took his belongings up stairs.

"I'll give you a tour later. My mom is probably in the kitchen. Usually the house elves cook but she has a special dish she likes to make me for Christmas. Wait out here while I go in. She still doesn't know who you are yet. I just hope she doesn't faint."

Harry didn't wait long. A tall elegant lady with silvery, gray hair and emerald green eyes entered the hall. Harry smiled warmly at her.

"Harry... Harry Potter? You're my grandson?"

"That's what I'm told. It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am."

She hugged him tightly. "Oh it's so good to finally meet you. I see your mother did very well on the charms I never would have guessed." She said, grasping his chin and turning his head side to side, checking him out. "How are you with charms Harry?"

Severus smiled and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, "He does very well in charms. In his third year he performed a corporeal patronus and in his fourth year he managed to summon his broom, which was in his dorm, from about two hundred yards away, outside."

"Very good Harry, you seem to have inherited the Nolan family abilities. That would be my side of the family. We are descended from Rowena Ravenclaw herself."

"Really! That's amazing. No wonder I find charms so easy."

His grandmother smiled, "You are a very powerful wizard Harry. I can almost feel the power radiating off of you. I'm willing to bet that you aren't very good in potions."

Harry and Severus both smirked, "No, I'm not. Much to my uncle's dismay."

"Well Sevvy has always had more patience than most. Speaking of potions, you need to start washing your hair better Severus. Those potions of yours are ruining it. Harry, I'm sorry to keep you standing here in the entrance. Let's go have a seat by the fireplace."

Severus gave Harry a glare as if to say _'If you call me Sevvy I will hex you.'_

Harry just grinned back and followed his grandmother and sat next to his uncle on the sofa. She handed him a package. "I'm not sure if you'll like it. Severus wouldn't tell me who you were so I didn't have much information to go on but given who you are I think it will do you well to have it."

Harry carefully unwrapped the box. Inside was a ring unlike any he had ever seen. It had three bands; a gold one, a silver one, and a bronze one.

"Harry dear, this is a charm ring. There are certain charms that you can place on each band. If you are ever without your wand, you can hold out the hand with the ring on it and say one of three charms you have put on it. It helps to focus the charm much like your wand does. With what I have heard about you maybe you should make the patronus charm one of them. The other two can be anything you want. Perhaps a shielding charm and some type of offensive charm would be good."

Harry gave her a hug. "Thank you so much. It will certainly come in handy. My enemies seem to have a thing with removing my wand as soon as they capture me."

Severus put a hand on Harry's arm, "well, lets hope you don't need it too soon."

Harry then handed her the box with the broach in it. As she opened it she gasped, "Where did you find this?"

"A jewelry shop in Hogsmead."

"You don't know do you? This broach used to belong to my grandmother. I think it had been passed down through the family. Thank you so much. My mother searched for this for years and never found it."

"I'm glad you like it. I thought it would match your eyes because Uncle Severus said they were just like mine."

She gave him a little squeeze, "It's perfect. You are just such an angel."

Harry's face turned pink before Severus spoke up, "I wouldn't quite say an angel if you mean an angel that the rules don't seem to apply to."

"Now, now Sevvy you know you broke your fare share of rules in your day."

The evening went on much like this, bantering back and forth. The three of them talked about everything from charms to quidditch and all about the Nolans and the Snapes, who are related to Slytherin himself but not directly. It was the most wonderful Christmas holiday Harry had ever had. He had a real family now. And they seem to really care for him. Harry slept peacefully the next few nights not even thinking about Old Voldy.

___________________________________________


	17. Back at Voldy's Manor

****

A/N: Thank you reviewers and I'm sorry it took so long to update. Luckily this is a long one.

Ms. Padfoot - Sorry it was so short.

DxInsider - Glad you liked her.

lillinfields - Thank you.

Elssha - Thank you. You will probably be getting an email from me.

Jaded Angel8 - Hope this answers your questions.

FantasyChick - Glad you like it.

Calani - Here's more.

Toria - Okay

athenakitty - yup!

Mikee - Thank you. And I know it was too short.

Charley4 - There will be more of her eventually.

saiFong - Thank you.

****

Disclaimer - Not mine.

Tangled Relations

Chapter 17 - Back at Voldy's manor

A couple of days before the students came back saw Harry and his uncle returning to the school. Severus had a house elf help Harry take his presents up to his tower. After eating half of the candy and setting up some of the tricks he got from the twins around the common room, Harry decided to get some sleep. 

As he began drifting off to sleep the familiar threads of light could be seen connecting himself to Voldemort. Harry decided that he may as well see what has the Dark Lord so upset, so he held on to the connection as he fell asleep.

__

~~ Harry opened his eye to find himself in the same room that he was in the last time he had a vision. Only this time he could hear Voldemort ranting and raving about something. 

"Where is he? You were supposed to bring your heir to be initiated." Harry could make out a man cowering on the floor in front of him.

"I'm sorry my lord. His mother wouldn't let him come. She hid him from me."

Voldemort sneered at the man, "So not only do you not have your heir to present me, your telling me that you couldn't stand up to that half-blood wife of yours Smith?"

"Sir, I'll have him next time. I promise." Said the shaking man.

"If you are so week, I don't need you in my service. You have one hour to bring him here or you will die. Crucio"

Harry let out a scream as he felt the burning pain of the curse radiate throughout his body. After a few moments it stopped, leaving Harry gasping to catch his breath.

__

"Now get out of my sight." He know turned to a death eater beside him and stated 

"Lucius Malfoy" while pressing the man's dark mark.

Several minutes later Harry saw Lucius walk into the manor with Draco walking behind him.

"Ah, Lucius, you bring your heir for me. Come here Draco. This mark will give you more power than you could ever dream of." He motioned for Draco to come to him but Draco stood still for a moment before shaking his head no.

"**What? **Lucius, what is wrong with your son?"

"I don't know my lord. DRACO! Go meet your destiny. Get your mark."

Draco just shook his head again. "I won't. I don't want to be his slave."

Voldemort laughed a cruel high-pitched laugh, which sent chills down Harry's spine. "You won't? Do you know what happens to those who deny me? Crucio."

Harry watched in horror as Draco screamed out loud. Harry felt as though he would die if the curse didn't stop soon. He felt a sharp pain as his flailing arm smacked against the bedpost just before the curse was released.

__

"Now what do you say boy?"

"No."

"Crucio"

More pain. Harry could have sworn his arms and legs were in flames. And being able to see Draco and the blood coming out of his mouth where he had bit his tongue was causing Harry to feel sick along with the blood he could taste in his own mouth.

__

"How about now Draco? Are you ready to join your father?"

"I will never serve you. You may be powerful but my father is nothing more than a weak little Hufflepuff for serving you." He spat.

"You shouldn't have said that Draco. Now you will die, and not quickly. Crucio"

This time the pain was even more intense. Harry could see Draco bleeding from several areas where he evidently had scratched himself due to the nerve damage. Harry suddenly saw Draco pull something from his pocket and the pain stopped as Draco disappeared.

__

"Where is he Lucius?" Voldemort spat.

"I don't know my lord."

"Find him. Crucio" ~~

He only held it for a few seconds then released Lucius to find his son. Harry woke up and could barely move. He was bleeding just as much, if not more, than Draco had been before he disappeared. "I have to get to Uncle Sev." He breathed out. His voice was raw from screaming. He drank down one of the bottles of the potion that he had and instantly felt the shaking and burning subside, but his raw voice, bruises, and scrapes didn't go away. He rolled off of the bed onto the floor and crawled out of the room. As his muscles loosened up a bit he was able to stand and walk out of Gryffindor tower, clutching his possibly broken arm at his side.

Harry headed strait for the dungeons but stopped near the entrance hall where he heard voices.

"Let me help you Draco. You're hurt."

"No, I'll be fine. Leave me alone."

"No, now tell me what's wrong. What happened tonight?"

Harry could tell that the two voices belonged to Draco and Uncle Sev.

"I can't tell you what happened. You wouldn't understand."

"Draco you will tell me or I will give you veritaserum. You don't get this bloodied for no reason. You will tell me."

Harry suddenly realized why Draco wouldn't talk so he came out of his hiding place.

"Mr. Potter, what are you doing out this late at night? Go back to your dorm and 20 points from Gryffindor."

"But I..."

"No buts." It was then that Severus noticed the blood seeping through Harry's robe. It took all the self-control he had not to sweep his nephew up in his arms and rush him to the hospital wing. "Were the two of you in a fight? Will somebody tell me what is going on?"

Harry motioned to Severus to drop it. "Professor Snape, can I talk to Draco alone?"

Snape glared at both boys but relented when Harry pointed to his scar. "Yes, I suppose. He won't talk to me and I'm his head of house." Severus stormed off down the hallway towards the Dungeons.

Harry grabbed Draco's arm as he tried to turn away. "We need to talk Malfoy. I know just the place. Come with me."

Harry led a struggling Draco down the hallway to the picture of the forest scene. 

~ Master, you came back. I thought you left me. ~

~ Well I'm back and I need to get in here. Slithering snakes. ~

When the portrait opened Harry helped Draco inside and sat him on the bed.

Draco glared at Harry but all Harry saw was Draco's uncontrollable shaking.

"Why do you think I'm going to talk to you Potter?" Draco spat.

"Because I understand."

"You don't understand anything. If I won't tell Professor Snape what happened, what makes you think I'll tell you?"

"You don't have to tell me. Just drink this potion." Harry held out a bottle of his post cruciatic potion.

"I'm not just going to drink some potion because you tell me to Potter. I've never even seen that one before."

"Look, it relieves the after effects of the cruciatic curse. Now drink it. All of it. You were hit three times."

Draco grabbed the bottle of potion, drinking the whole thing. "How do you know how many times?" 

Harry lifted his bangs to reveal the now raw scare on his forehead. "That's how."

Draco lowered his eyes to the floor. "So what I heard about you seeing visions is true?"

"Yea, but not all the time. Only if Voldemort isn't blocking his mind."

Draco noticed that Harry was also bleeding. "What happened to you anyway?"

Harry swallowed and sat back, "When I'm in a vision and Voldemort curses someone, I feel it as if I was there."

Draco's jaw dropped, "So you felt it all three times too?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I got it five times. Some death eater before you got there and Lucius after you left. How did you escape anyway? It just looked like you disappeared."

"Five times? Oh, a portkey. My mother gave me one when I first started coming to Hogwarts. She said that if I ever needed help to use it and it would bring me to the front gates." They sat there in silence for a minute. "Potter, you should get those wounds healed. They look pretty bad."

Harry nodded but shrugged him off, "You were really brave tonight Malfoy, standing up to Voldemort and your father. If you don't mind me asking, besides what you told Voldemort, is there any other reason that you don't want to be a death eater? Do you agree with him?"

Draco shook his head; "I'm not sure what to think. I've always been told that the purity of blood was important and that muggles were scum but this past summer I saw my dad torturing a muggle family and I decided that even if they are below us, there is no need to do that to them. They're still human. I don't know if I could ever be a muggle lover like the Weasley's but I won't torture them."

Harry smiled, "That's good to know. I'm glad you realized that. You're not so bad after all."

Draco smiled back, "I suppose not. Maybe I'll join that club of yours when everyone else gets back. I'm going to need to be able to defend myself for when I go home in the summer. If I'm still alive by then." The last part was barely audible.

"Malfoy, do you think we could be friends? I know it will be hard for us to be close, but I think we could help each other."

"I agree Potter."

"Call me Harry."

"Okay Harry, call me Draco." And the two shook hands, something they should have done first year.

"So, why wouldn't you talk to Professor Snape?"

"Because, Harry, he's a death eater. I couldn't tell him that I'd just refused Voldemort. He'd have taken me right back to him."

"Oh, I see." Harry had already guessed that but wanted to make sure. "Well, I think we should talk with the headmaster about this tomorrow. He should know so that he can help keep you safe."

"Okay. I'm feeling better now. I should get some rest."

"I don't know if you'll be safe with all those other Slytherins around. You could stay here tonight. This was my room over the summer."

"Thank you Harry."

"No Problem Draco."

Harry left the room and headed straight for the dungeons to see his uncle.

________________________________________________


	18. Healing

****

A/N: Thank you reviewers

Stayblue - thank youMs. Padfoot - LOL

DxInsider - Me tooJaded Angel8 - Thank you

Athena kitty - Yes. No. Eventually.Toria - Thank you

Badassgothicgirl - Thank you.Klee - Okay!

Elssha - Thank you for the comments!

Calani - OKMikee - Thanks.

SaiFong - Thank you.Lillinfields - Thanks.

****

Disclaimer - Don't own it. 

Tangled Relations 

Chapter 18 - Healing 

Draco wasn't kidding about Harry's wounds. He hadn't noticed how much he was bleeding until Draco mentioned it. _'It seems that I must have cut my leg on the side of the bed thrashing around.' _Harry still felt very sore as he limped down the steps to the dungeons. _'Uncle Sev will have to do some intense healing.' _As Harry approached the door Salazar spotted him.

~Harry, you're injured. I'll get Severus just wait here. ~ Salazar disappeared from the picture and reappeared a few seconds later. ~He's coming. You look like you had a fight with a hippogriff.~ 

Severus opened the door and immediately paled seeing Harry's condition once again. He had noticed a bit of blood before but now he could clearly see the broken arm Harry was nursing, "Harry, this is serious. What happened? You got all of this from a vision?" He said. 

"Could you help me to the sofa and I'll explain everything. A pain-relieving potion wouldn't be a bad idea either." Severus supported Harry as they made their way to the sofa. After sitting Harry down, Severus went to his cabinet to grab a few potions. He laid Harry down on the sofa and opened his robes. "You've got cuts and scrapes all over you. This one on your leg is pretty deep. Did you know your arm was broken too?" Severus began muttering some healing charms and Harry could feel his body get warm. When it stopped all of the small cuts were healed and the deep one only had a little scar. 

"Yea, I figured it was broken but I really needed to talk to Draco first before he went to his room." Harry winced and inhaled sharply as his uncle continued to prod him.

"So what happened Harry?" Harry sighed and began telling his uncle everything that he saw in the vision. About half way through Severus had pulled Harry into an embrace and was rubbing his back soothingly. "Oh Harry. You should have gone to the infirmary. Being hit with the cruciatic curse five times is dangerous. You should be glad that it wasn't worse. I can't believe that Draco denied Voldemort." 

"Yea, he was hurt pretty bad. I hope you don't mind that I gave him some of my potion. I also healed his wounds. None of them were bad because he was thrashing around on an open floor." 

Severus quickly scanned Harry's body looking for other injuries. "Here, take this potion for the pain. I also want you to stay in bed tomorrow. You can sleep down here. I don't want you alone in that tower. Five times Harry. I don't want you forcing the connection for at least a month. It's not worth the risk. I couldn't bear to lose you. Not to mention that your mom would've killed me."

Harry felt like he was being smothered but he found that he rather liked it. It was comforting to know that someone was worried about him, that someone cared. "Yes Sir" He helped Harry out of most of his clothes and helped him to the bedroom. He sat next to Harry on the once again king size bed. He took a wet rag and wiped Harry's forehead soothingly then began wiping the dried blood from where the cuts had been. He could've used a cleaning charm but he liked the more personal method of doing it by hand. It was another way he could act like a father. He loved having someone to care for and to coddle. _ 'I always used to be nasty to Harry because I thought he was spoiled and now I want to spoil him myself.'_

"So, where is Draco now?" 

"He's in the room that I used during the summer. It's the one with the picture of the forest. You can't get in though because I have the password in parseltongue." 

"That's all right Harry. I'm sure he doesn't want to see a death eater right now anyway. I'll have the headmaster talk with all of us tomorrow. Are you sure that he's sincere about not joining Voldemort?" 

Harry pulled the amulet from under his shirt. "I'm sure. It didn't get warm at all." 

"If that's the case then maybe we can protect him. I'm sure his parents will disown him or kill him after this. He'll be very lonely now." Severus went into the bathroom and changed into his nightclothes. Harry curled up against his uncle who had gotten into bed and Severus put a comforting arm around Harry. 

"Sleep well Harry," he whispered. 

Harry just curled up tighter against him and sighed.

--------------------------- 

The following morning Harry was still stiff so he decided to take a nice hot bath to relax his muscles. His uncle brought him breakfast in bed afterward. "How are you feeling this morning Harry?"

Harry grunted. "I'm a tad bit stiff sir. Thank you for helping me last night."

Severus put his hand on Harry's shoulder; "you don't have to thank me Harry. You're like a son to me. I couldn't not do it. By the way, you and Draco will speak with the headmaster this afternoon."

"Okay. I hope Draco is okay. He's probably stiff also."

"Probably but you got it worse. Why don't you try to take a nap until your meeting."

Severus had barely finished the sentence and Harry was back asleep.

--------------------

Four hours later Harry went to the room where he left Draco. 

~ Is the blonde boy sill inside? ~ 

~Yes, master. He woke up about two hours ago. He is taking a bath now. ~ 

~Thank you. Slithering snakes~ 

Harry entered the room and called out to Draco. "Draco, it's Harry, you okay?" 

He heard the shout back. "I'm as good as expected. I'll be out in a minute." 

Harry sat down on the bed and waited for Draco. _'How am I going to get Ron and Hermione to be his friends also. I guess I have to get Draco to stop calling her a mudblood first.' _He mused. 

Draco came out of the bathroom and quickly got dressed. "Are we meeting with the headmaster still?"

"Yea, that's why I'm here. We're meeting with him in ten minutes. I'll take you to his office." 

"You've been in his office? Were you in trouble?" 

Harry shrugged. "It depends on what you mean by trouble. Trouble with school or trouble with Voldy." 

Draco chuckled at the nickname. After Draco had combed back his hair for the millionth time they walked to the gargoyle. It jumped aside for them and the door at the top of the stairs opened as they approached it. 

"Ah, Harry, Draco, have a seat. Lemon Drop?" Harry and Draco both took a lemon drop. "So, Harry tells me that we need to have a talk Draco. He told me basically what happened last night. I will say that I'm very proud of you." 

Harry smiled inwardly. His uncle must have told the headmaster everything and the headmaster was smart enough to say that Harry told him. Draco nodded his head, a slight blush on his cheeks. 

Albus' eyes were twinkling brightly, "so, are you going to remain neutral or would you like to join the side of the light? I won't be upset either way. I'm already proud of you just being here." 

"I'm not sure sir. My dad's whole family is on the dark side. I wouldn't mind so much being against him but my mother is good, if I lose her too I'll be all alone. I don't think I could fight her. I'm .. I'm .. scared." 

"I understand Draco. I know it's hard but maybe we could protect your mom as well." 

Draco looked to Harry who just smiled back. "I'd like that sir." 

"Excellent. Now, the next question is what to do with you. I don't know that you would be safe sleeping in with the Slytherins anymore and if Draco's defiance comes out than you will be a target by most of your housemates. How did you like the room you slept in last night?"

"It was great headmaster."

"Good. I can't very well change your house because you are still a true slytherin. Just a decent one. It wouldn't be right for you to be anywhere else. So, I would like you to still eat and attend classes with Slytherin but sleep in the room you slept in last night. Harry, you will have to change the password for him." 

Harry nodded and he and Draco went back to the room down the hall. ~Master you are back~ 

~Yes, this boy here will be living in your room for a while. I need to change the password to something in our language~

~Very well, what is it?~ 

~It is~ "Snakes Honor" 

~Very well~

________________________________________________ 


	19. New enemy

****

A/N: Thank you reviewers.

Ms. Padfoot - You'll See. Calani - Okay.

Klee-babe - Thanks. Thanks. Stayblue - Thank you

DxInsider - Thank you. Lillinfields - You'll see.

Athena kitty - It hit the bedpost. Yes. Yes.

Ikabupini - Thank you. Mikee - You have to read to find out.

SaiFong - Getting more now! Jaded Angel8 - No and No.

Shirriez - Thank you, I will. Toria - Thank you.

****

Disclaimer - Not mine. 

Tangled Relations 

Chapter 19 - New enemy 

For the rest of the Christmas holidays Harry and Draco got to know each other better. The headmaster arranged for Draco's mother to be placed in hiding under the fidelis charm with only the secret keeper and Draco knowing the location. While the Slytherin still was reluctant to let his guard down, Harry's personality went a long way towards bridging the gap. Draco promised not to call Hermione a mudblood when she came back and Harry promised that he would try to get Ron to stop being such a git all the time. 

Draco also helped Harry decide what charms to put on his new ring. Harry didn't tell Draco whom it was from because he wasn't ready to tell any of his other friends besides Ron and Hermione. Even though he trusted Draco he treated him as he would treat Neville or Dean or Seamus. There are just some things that have to be kept between only the closest of friends. 

They followed his grandmother's suggestion and put the patronus charm on one band. Harry tested it and a small silver wisp came out of it. "I guess I'll have to practice alot Draco. Let's just get the other charms on. Next they added a strong shielding charm. It took them a while to come up with the third charm. It was Draco who came up with the idea. Seeing how it was a charm Harry was naturally good at, they added a summoning charm on the last band. He figured that if he didn't have a weapon he could summon whatever he needed. 

It was the Monday after Christmas that the train got back carrying his friends. Harry waited for them in the common room. When they came in they immediately ran over to him and thanked him for their gifts. He whispered to Hermione that his uncle really appreciated her giving Harry the amulet. "I've all ready used it once." He told them all about his grandmother and he showed them the ring. Hermione immediately said that she wanted to look it up in the library tomorrow. 

That night most of Gryffindor sat around talking about their holiday. Everyone was talking about how good of a time they had. Suddenly Harry noticed a warmth on his chest. He didn't realize what it was at first but then figured out that it was the amulet. _'So someone is lying about there vacation.' _"So everyone had a fun vacation?" He asked. As everyone nodded Harry felt the warmth again. '_Well maybe someone didn't get all of the gifts they wanted.' _Harry went to sleep without giving it another thought. 

------------------------ 

Over the next few weeks Harry noticed that the amulet was often warm when he had classes with the Slytherins and when he was in the great hall. He also noticed it almost every time during defense club meetings. He told Remus and Uncle Sev about and they said that they'd try to figure out who was untrustworthy. Harry managed to get his uncle to help out in defense training on a few occasions. He even dueled Remus a couple of times. It was a great show. Both of them were excellent duelers. Unfortunately for Remus most of them ended up with him stunned on the floor. There's a reason everyone thinks Severus wants to be the DADA teacher. 

Harry also spent time with his uncle during detentions. Uncle Severus helped him with practicing using the ring. It took a while to get used to it. It didn't focus the magic perfectly like a wand so you had to have a very clear picture in your mind of what you wanted. Especially the summoning charm. Every time Harry tried to summon a particular book half of the bookcase would fly towards him. Luckily he eventually got the hang of it, but not before Severus took to removing anything expensive from the room. 

---------------------------- 

The next Hogsmead weekend was in the beginning of February and Harry, Ron, and Hermione all went together. Although Harry had become friends with Draco they tried not to hang out together very often. The news about Draco defying the dark lord was not common knowledge yet so Draco would remain safer if no one knew. He also didn't start coming to the defense lessons yet, so Harry and Severus gave him private lessons instead. 

In Hogsmead the trio did the usual; bought candy from Honeydukes, bought jokes from the twins joke shop, and then a relaxing afternoon at the Three Broomsticks drinking butterbeer. Harry could feel the warmth in his amulet once again as they sat there talking. He scanned the tables around them looking for the possible culprit. Seeing no one unusual he chalked it up to someone lying about doing his or her homework. 

When it started to get dark out the trio headed for the carriages to take them back to school. When they were getting in one of the carriages someone tapped Harry on the shoulder. "Harry, I wanted to give you this list of spells that I think we should start learning in defense class. Could you look over it?" 

Harry smiled back "Thank you. I will look over it and let you know what I think tomorrow." 

"Thank you Harry." The blonde haired Hufflepuff walked away and Harry folded up the paper and stuck it in his pocket. 

"What was that about?" Hermione asked. 

"Zacharias was just giving me a list of spells he wants me to teach. I'll look at it later." 

"Don't forget to check with Professor Lupin about them." 

"I won't. Hey Ron, want to go flying around the pitch when we get ....." 

Before Harry could finish his sentence he felt a familiar pull from behind his navel. After several seconds he felt cold wet grass beneath him. He pulled out his wand and looked around. There was a magnificent manor in front of him. He heard a noise behind him and spun around and his eyes widened. 

"Welcome to my home Harry Potter" 

"Voldemort" 

______________________________________________ 


	20. Realization

****

A/N: Thank you reviewers.

Ms. Padfoot - Either did Harry.

stayblue - you'll see. The Gryffindor part was a red herring.

darkhoenix - This chapter won't help you. Still hanging.

Mikee - reread the previous chapter. doesn't Voldy talk to another DE before Malfoy?

Calani - Thank you. Okay, hears more!

xikum - I hope you like all of it.

Shirriez - Can't be all fluffy.

Jaded Angel8 - Yes, Yes, and Yes.

DxInsider - I agree but that's for another story.

Dreamer - Your still gonna have to wait.

Toria - I know, poor Sev.

BadAssGothGirl - Yup. Thanks.

saiFong - Okay, okay.

****

Disclaimer - I don't own it.

Tangled Relations

Chapter 20 - Realization

Ron and Hermione stared as Harry disappeared before their eyes. Then Hermione screamed. "He's gone. Where did he go?" 

Ron stuck his head out the window and bellowed, "We need to stop. Stop the carriages! Professor Snape!!"

They both lurched forward as the carriages halted. The door swung open to reveal an angry Professor Snape with several students behind him. "What is all this racket?"

Ron answered, as Hermione hadn't recovered yet. "Harry disappeared sir." The faces of the students around them showed the shock they were feeling. Ron noted that even Malfoy looked upset.

Snape glared at the boy, trying to hide the panic rising in him. "What do you mean he disappeared?" His heart was racing but he tried desperately to keep his mask in place.

Ron gulped, "We were sitting here talking and he disappeared mid sentence. Like a portkey or something. We have to get him back sir."

Snape nodded to Ron and Hermione and then glared at the students around him, which sent them back to their carriages. Then he motioned for the carriages to continue to the school as he apparated as close to the castle as he could and ran to the headmaster's office.

"What's the matter Severus? I can tell something's happened."

Severus ran a hand through his hair nervously. "Harry's gone. Somehow he must have been slipped a portkey. He was riding in the carriage with his friends and they witnessed him disappear. I've got to get him back Albus."

The twinkle quickly left the headmaster's eye. "I suppose we'll know soon where he is. If Voldemort has him he will call a meeting I'm sure. Let's get to work on some plans." 

The headmaster rose from his chair and started pacing about the room. "First of all I want you to make a portkey to bring you and Harry back here from wherever he is. I will get together some aurors and we will wait in Hogsmead for your signal. Don't blow your cover unless it's a life or death situation."

"Yes Albus. I know that. But I will do anything to get Harry back here safe. Even if I do have to sacrifice myself. If I don't make it back tell Harry that I love him. Take care of him Albus. And make sure that he never goes back to those muggles again."

"Don't be foolish Severus. You and Harry will both make it back."

"Promise me Albus." He said, his eyes boring into those of the headmaster.

Albus pulled him into a brief embrace, "I promise Severus."

Severus created the portkey out of an extra sock that Albus gave him and went into the entrance hall where everyone was gathering from the order. He then took to pacing around the room, glaring at anyone who dared to look at him. The entrance hall was now full of aurors who would be joining Albus in Hogsmead when Voldemort called. 

Albus came down from his office to address the group that had formed. "I have asked you all here because we believe that Harry Potter has been kidnapped by Voldemort. Our job is to get him back safely."

Gasps were heard around the room and everyone started murmuring to each other.

Remus knew about Harry's relationship to Severus because he was in the order so he knew why Severus was glaring at everyone. He smelled of worry to the wolf. Remus walked over to Severus and put a hand on his shoulder. "You'll bring him back Severus."

Severus just grunted in return. 

The time seemed to drag on as everyone was chatting nervously or pacing. All of the students had been sent directly to their houses upon their return. Severus had seen Harry's friends as they walked by, Hermione was in tears and Ron had a comforting arm around her shoulders. The waiting was driving the potions master crazy and just when he thought he'd go searching himself, he let out a hiss of pain as his mark started to burn. 

"He is calling."

He ran from the castle and past the wards where he apparated away. 

_____________________________________________


	21. Capture, torture

****

A/N: Thank you reviewers.

Tropic - Sorry about the cliffy.

Ms. Padfoot - Well the length of this one should make up for it.

Kaelleigh - Thank you.

Stayblue - LOL. Thanks.

DxInsider - Thank you.

Shirriez - Ron and Hermy did what they could. 

Darkphoenix - Sorry. I know I'm evil. Hope this makes up for it.

Lillinfields - I'll try.

Calani - I know, I feel bad for them too.

****

Disclaimer - not mine

Tangled Relations

Chapter 21 - Capture, torture

__

From chapter 19

"Welcome to my home Harry Potter"

"Voldemort"

--------------------------------------

Voldemort circled Harry eyeing him cautiously. "It seems we meet again." He sneered. His words coming out a little more than a hiss. "Smith actually did something right for once. I didn't get my hopes up or anything but alas, here you are."

Harry's face paled, "Smith? Zacharias Smith?"

Voldemort clasped his hands together and laughed his high pitched cruel laugh. "Yes. Right you are. He was just initiated two months ago and he has already accomplished something that none of the others could. He delivered you to me. And now I get to play. I wish you weren't resistant to imperio because that's my favorite game to play. I'll just have to settle for hearing your lovely screams. Crucio."

Harry swiftly threw up a shield charm. The curse bounced off and into the woods. He started walking around in a circle with Voldemort, facing each other from a few paces away.

"Now, now Potter you're not supposed to do that. It's not part of the game."

"I'm not here to play your silly games Voldemort." He spat. 

"Expelliramus."

Voldemort easily sidestepped the curse. "If you're not going to play my way I will just have to force you to. Stupefy." 

Harry dove out of the way and rose quickly into a fighting stance. Voldemort started advancing on him. 

"Impedimenta." Harry yelled.

That stopped Voldemort long enough for Harry to catch his breath but not much longer.

Voldemort's red eyes started to glow and Harry could feel magic building around them when Voldemort bellowed. "Expelliramus. Accio wand."

Harry tried to hold onto his wand but it went flying when he was hit with the first curse. The second curse sent his wand strait into Voldemort's hand. Harry knew he could still use the ring, but wanted to save it until its use was crucial. He tried not to look at it so that Voldemort wouldn't notice it.

"Nice wand Potter. That stupid phoenix can't save you this time. I'll just hold on to this for a while. Now the game really begins." He smiled cruelly. 

"Crucio."

Harry let the curse hit him. He could take a little pain if it saves his life later. He felt the burning pain radiate throughout his body as he screamed out, falling to the ground. Voldemort didn't hold the curse for very long but as soon as the pain started to subside he hit him with it again. The pain intensified as Voldemort kept repeatedly hitting him with the pain curse only lifting it long enough to give Harry's brain enough time to recover so that each time the curse was uttered it hit with a renewed vengeance. Harry was certain that he had bit his tongue at this point but with pain radiating everywhere he really couldn't pinpoint anything. 

"Your scream is lovely Potter. So pure, uninhibited. I could listen to you scream for hours. You were foolish to think you could ever best me. You and your Gryffindor bravery, lot of good it did your father. Did you even know he was a direct descendent of Gryffindor? No? Well, that will just make it easier or me to kill you. But, I think I'll gather some of my friends first. Come with me." He grabbed Harry off of the ground and dragged him inside the manor. Harry realized that this was the same room from his visions. He let out a pain filled moan as he was thrown to the floor in the middle of the room.

"If you get up I will kill you. Do you see that dagger above the fireplace? It belonged to Slytherin himself. He charmed it to destroy the heir of Gryffindor if it cut into him. That is how you will be dieing tonight. I understand that it is very painful to have your soul destroyed. I just wish I had found that dagger fifteen years ago. It would have saved me alot of trouble."

Harry began thinking. _'If I had Gryffindor's sword maybe it would do the same to Voldemort. But how to get it. I'm not sure how far I am from Hogwarts.'_

Moments later death eaters began pouring into the house. They formed a circle around Harry and Voldemort. They all took turns kissing his robes. "Severus, you are on time."

Harry saw one of the masked death eaters bow. "Yes my lord. Now that you are based so close to Hogwarts it doesn't take me long." Harry thought he saw the death eater glance at him briefly.

"As you can all see, I have once again captured this menace to our cause, Harry Potter. While I do plan on killing him spectacularly later I thought I'd let you all have a little fun with him for the setbacks he has caused us all. Just don't hold the cruciatic to long. I want him to be sane when I kill him."

Harry was now starting to worry. _'This is going to hurt.'_ He kept thinking to himself. The only thought that kept him from just fainting was that he wasn't far from Hogwarts so maybe he could summon Gryffindor's sword. 

He fell to the floor as he heard the first wave of curses being thrown at him. He wished that his uncle didn't have to see him like this. He knew this must be hurting his uncle. Severus got upset if Harry had a scraped knee. Harry tried not to look at any of the death eaters. He knew that some of the curses were coming from his uncle but he knew he was only doing what he had to. But that didn't keep him from screaming. The tears rolling down his face, the vomiting, and his voice now hoarse from screaming.

He wasn't sure what curses were being used but some of them seemed to cause cuts to appear on his skin while others caused burn marks to appear. The waves of pain stretching all over his body and the blood pooling on the floor was dizzying. He knew he was severally weakened but he tried to keep his mind as long as possible. After what seemed like hours but was only about twenty minutes the curses stopped and Harry could hear Voldemort speaking again in his shrill tone.

"That is enough my servants. It is time to end this boy's miserable life." While the death eaters were all laughing and talking Harry summoned Gryffindor's sword with his ring. It was now or never. If it didn't show up then Harry would have to shield himself and run like hell, which will be hard to do with all of his injuries. 

Voldemort ordered two of the death eaters to pick Harry up off of the ground. And then he retrieved the dagger. "Accio dagger." The dagger flew into his hand. "This, my faithful death eaters is Slytherin's dagger. It will destroy this persistent little brat once and for all." He stated, walking up to Harry.

As Voldemort approached Harry a loud crash was heard and the sword came sailing towards Harry. Most of the death eaters including Voldemort turned their attention to the noise. The sword flew passed by everyone into Harry's hands and in a single motion he brought it across Voldemort's body, severing him in half. The screams and wailing that filled the room were the most horrible thing Harry had ever heard. Voldemort's body seemed to disintegrate into dust and his soul rose from his body before that too crumbled to the ground. Voldemort was gone for good.

It didn't take long for the death eaters to realize what happened and they started flinging curses at Harry once again. Harry threw up his shield just in time to avoid several spells intended for him. When he was close enough to Voldemort's body he grabbed his wand which was still inside the bodiless robes. Now Harry took the offensive. He started flinging curses back to the death eaters. 

Some death eaters started leaving but one death eater started attacking the others. Harry figured it was his uncle. He moved to stand back to back with Harry as they stupefied everything in sight. 

When the last of the death eaters were either stunned or gone Harry collapsed to the floor.

Severus removed his mask revealing his tear stained cheeks and cradled Harry in his arms. "Harry, Harry, stay with me. I sent a signal to Albus and he'll be here soon. Just hang on." Severus released Harry long enough to heal the burns and cuts in his skin. Then he pulled out several potions and poured them down Harry's throat. "Come on now Harry. Stay awake." Severus heard a faint moaning and Harry blinked a few times before fully opening his eyes.

"He's gone?" Harry whispered with a very raw throat from screaming.

Severus grinned, "Yes Harry. He's gone now, forever." He said pulling Harry tight against him. "You had me so worried Harry. You disappeared and then I was summoned... I'm just glad you're alright."

As they lay there a team of aurors stormed the house followed by the headmaster and several of the teachers.

"How is he Severus?"

"He'll be okay. I healed most of his injuries. He lost a considerable amount of blood so he's mostly just in shock right now. We need to get him back so he can rest."

"Use the portkey you made. Then take him to the infirmary. Poppy is waiting for you."

Severus activated the portkey and he and Harry disappeared.

________________________________________


	22. Rest and Relaxation

****

A/N: Thank you reviewers

Tropic - Thank you and there is already another story in the works. There will also eventually be a sequel to this one.

Calani - Okay

Ms. Padfoot - Thank you. I hope you like this one too.

Charley4 - I think you skipped chapter 21.

Kaelleigh - Thank you for reviewing.

DxInsider - Yea! No more Voldy!

Jaded Angel8 - Thank you! Your story is going great as well!

Englishgirl - Yeah!

Darkphoenix - Thank you. I'm sorry I left you guys with those couple of cliffies.

Shirriez - soon, but I have another fic that will start the day this one ends. It won't be a sequel. The sequel to this won't be fore a while.

Mikee - Glad you liked it. (Runs screaming from pun)

Fairygirl131129 - Okay. Thank you.

Toria - Yup!!

Xikum - There are still a few loose ends to tie up but some of them might wait for the sequel. I'm glad you liked it.

Starlina - Yup. Thank you.

Stayblue - Thank you.

Feenamon16 - Thank you.

****

Disclaimer - my imagination isn't nearly as good as JK's so obviously I didn't create any of these characters.

Tangled Relations

Chapter 22 - Rest and Relaxation

Harry opened his eyes to see that he was now in the entrance hall of Hogwarts. His uncle was holding onto him and he felt safe now. 

"Harry can you walk?"

"Yea, if you help."

They were both weak from using so much magic and Severus wasn't sure if he could levitate Harry the whole way without dropping him. When they reached the infirmary Severus levitated Harry onto one of the beds just as Poppy bustled out. "Back again Harry? Don't you see enough of me?"

Harry just glared back at her. His uncle sat down next to him and held his hand tightly. Harry squeezed his hand in return. It was nice to have someone to take care of him for once.

Poppy finished scanning Harry. "Well Severus you did a great job with the external injuries. There is some internal bleeding that the potions slowed but Harry will need to lie still for a couple of days and wait for it to finish healing on its own. It will be really sore to the touch so I will give you another pain relieving potion when this one wears off. The main order I have is for you to rest and relax."

Severus nodded to her. "I'll make sure he lays still."

The potions master turned to summon a book to read while he sat with Harry. 

"Please don't leave Uncle Sev." Harry stated.

Severus leaned over Harry and kissed him on the forehead. "I'm not leaving you Harry, ever. You mean the world to me."

Harry smiled, "Thank you. You mean the world to me too."

Severus wiped a tear that had made its way down his cheek and pushed Harry's fringe back off of his sweaty forehead and gasped when he saw that the scar was almost gone. He then pulled up his sleeve to see that his dark mark was completely gone. Harry saw him looking and gasped as well.

"Is my scar gone?"

"No Harry. But it is very faded. If I didn't know it was there I wouldn't see it. You were brilliant tonight with that sword. I didn't know you were the heir of Gryffindor."

"Either did I but Voldemort seemed to think so. I guess it comes from the Potters."

Just then the doors to the infirmary burst open to reveal a very troubled looking woman with silvery hair and green eyes. "How is he Severus?"

Harry smiled at her; "I'll be fine Grandma."

She smiled back and gave him a hug. "I'm so glad you're okay. I rushed here as soon as Albus flooed me. I think you have a fan club waiting out in the hall dear."

"Well, if Ron, Hermione, or Draco are out there you can let them in."

Severus strode over to the door and peeked outside. Harry could hear what seemed like a hundred voices asking how he was. After a few seconds the door closed and Harry could see his uncle walking back to the bed with Draco, Ron and Hermione in tow.

Of course Hermione smothered him in a hug. "Oh, Harry. Are you okay?"

Ron pulled her back; "He'll be fine as long as you don't smother him to death."

They all chuckled but Draco stayed near the door.

"Draco, they don't bite. Come here."

Draco walked over to stand between Hermione and Mrs. Snape. "The rumor is that Voldemort is gone. Is it true?"

Harry sat up in bed and prepared to tell everyone the story. After taking a sip of water he began telling them everything that happened once he disappeared.

Ron was horrified, "Zacharias, that bloody traitor, I'll kill him." His face reddened as he remembered that his professor was standing there as well. "Sorry sir, but I mean it."

Snape grinned at him almost causing him to faint from shock. "Your language is excused. But I think Mr. Smith has plenty of other people to worry about."

Harry continued his story after the interruption stopped.

This time it was Mrs. Snape, who interrupted, "You did a summoning charm from two towns away?"

Snape ran a hand through Harry's hair and smiled. "He summoned it quietly, without shouting, from two towns away and when it came flying through the window Voldemort didn't know what hit him."

Hermione whispered, "So he's really gone."

Draco did the unthinkable and pulled Ron and Hermione into a hug, "He's gone! He's gone!"

Harry smiled at Draco and a shocked Ron and Hermione and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Ron, Hermione, I know this may be hard for both of you but Draco is also my friend now. He turned down Voldemort's mark two months ago and I have been helping him with defense lessons ever since. I think that it's time that we all started being friends together."

Ron and Hermione both looked over to Draco who was currently inspecting the tiles on the floor. Ron approached him first. "I .. I would like to give it a shot. You've done alot to hurt us over the years but if Harry trusts you I should to. Truce?" He said extending his hand.

Draco grinned and shook Ron's hand. "I will do my best to make it up to you."

Hermione thought on it a little while longer and was still pondering what to say when Draco approached her. "Granger, I'm sorry for the prat I've been the past six years. I've done some pretty mean things to you and called you some horrible things. I really regret them. I hope that one day you can forgive me. I know it will take a while."

Hermione looked up and saw the truth in his eyes. "I will give you that chance Malfoy. Just don't try to rush me."

"Agreed."

Severus smiled at the three of them and glanced at the time. "It's time for dinner everyone. I think that the three of you need to go to the great hall. I'm sure that the headmaster will make a speech. I will be staying here with Harry. Go along now."

Ron, Hermione, and Draco all gave Harry a hug and told him that they would return later and left for dinner.

Harry smiled at his uncle who was stretching before sitting back down in the chair. "You could go to dinner if you want to or at least conjure up a more comfortable chair."

Severus raised an eyebrow before transfiguring the stiff hospital chair into a high-backed leather easy chair. "That's better. You should probably take a nap Harry. You must be tired from all of those curses even though the physical damage was healed; the healing process uses much of your energy. You also used quite a bit of energy summoning that sword."

Harry rolled onto his side so that he was facing his uncle. "I am tired but I can sleep later. Right now I want to talk. I don't want to hide anymore. No more fake detentions. I want the world to know that you are my uncle and that I love you."

Severus stood up and pulled Harry into an embrace rubbing Harry's back in the process. "I love you too son." He quickly released Harry as he felt him stiffen. "I'm sorry. I .. I know I'm not ..."

Harry reached out to him to pull him back over. "It's okay. I was just shocked. I would like nothing more than to be your son. I wish I was. I want to remove the charms too. I want to look like I'm supposed to."

"Oh Harry. What did I do right in this world to deserve you? I am the happiest man alive. I am so proud of you. I will have Albus summon the appropriate paperwork from the ministry. We can't remove the charms until you have fully recovered from your injuries. Are you sure about this? I don't want to rush you."

Harry smiled broadly, "I've never been more sure about anything."

___________________________________________


	23. Revelations

****

A/N: Thank you reviewers.

Calani - Thank you.

Athena kitty - Yup!

Ms. Padfoot - I'm so glad you liked it.

BadAssGothGirl - Hope you liked it!

Starlina - Thanks.

Jaded Angel8 - Thank you.

Mikee - Okay, here's more!

Stayblue - Yup

MacKenzie gurls - Okay, Okay, I'll update!

Tropic - Sorry it was sappy. Hope you like this one.

SaiFong - Not quite

Shirrez - Yes, I have started writing it. It will be called "Thank You Lord Voldemort" I know it's a stupid title but it fits the story.

Lillinfields - Me neither!

Englishgirl - Me too!

DxInsider - That's for another story and not the next two I already have planned. 

Arsinoe - Thanks!

Pixyfairy120 - Thank you.

Fairygirl131129 - Thank you.

Tracey Claybon - I'm glad you like it. You read it all at once? WOW!

****

Disclaimer - I own a house and a car and the plot. That's about it.

Tangled Relations

Chapter 23 - Revelations

Harry remained in the infirmary for three days to be sure that all of the internal injuries were gone. On Wednesday he had Ron and Hermione meet him at the infirmary with his books for the day and they walked to the great hall together. Harry felt like a first year again with everyone staring and pointing at him. The fact that his scar was now faded seemed just as amazing to them as the fact that he had gotten a scar to begin with. He sat down at Gryffindor table and tried to peacefully eat his breakfast. Halfway through breakfast Professor Snape walked over to him from the head table.

"Harry, the headmaster has invited us for lunch up in his office. I will see you in class. Afterwards we will walk to lunch together. Don't be late to class. I'd hate to give you a detention already."

Harry smiled and nodded. He hadn't told Ron and Hermione about removing the charm. Boy were they in for a shock later.

Harry found double potions with the Slytherins to be an interesting experience. It seems that Crabb and Goyle aren't as good now that the professor wasn't forced to favor them. For the first time in fifteen years a Gryffindor gained points and a Slytherin lost points. Everyone was quite confused. It also seemed that not having to brew potions for that snake was doing Severus' hair good. It wasn't quite as greasy as usual. It was softer and shinier. When class was over and the stunned students left for the great hall, Harry and his uncle headed for the headmaster's office.

"You are sure you want to do this Harry? You can change your mind about the charms or the adoption. I will understand."

Harry stopped walking and grabbed his uncle's arm forcing him to stop. "I have never wanted anything more ever. I will not change my mind about anything. I want you to be my father and if they would let me I would like to take your last name as well. I'm serious about this."

Severus smiled at the young man before him, "I hadn't thought about the name thing. Are you sure you would want to change it?"

Harry frowned, "Of course. Or I suppose I could hyphenate it. I am the last heir of both the Snapes and the Potters."

They began walking again and quickly found themselves at the headmaster's office.

"Severus, Harry, please have a seat. I will go over the procedure with you first. I'm sure you already know all of this Severus but I want Harry to understand as well."

They both sat down and Harry nodded for the headmaster to continue.

"Removing a charm as powerful as this will be painful as your bones will be growing and several other changes all happening at once. What was placed on you is a type of charm that is closely related to transfiguration. That is why it is so strong. Your mother would have had to of chanted a string of enchantments for each change she made. What I will have to do is remove them one at a time. This will hurt Harry, alot. Maybe not as much as the cruciatus but you might even scream. It's okay to do that. We can't give you a pain-relieving potion until the change is complete. Harry you will need to be naked for this. Severus I need you to stay away. If you think that you will have problems watching this then you should leave."

Albus conjured a bed for Harry to lay on once he had removed all of his clothing. Severus opted to stay but blanked his expression and tried to control any emotions he might feel once Harry started screaming. 

As Harry lay in the bed he could hear the headmaster start to chant and a warm glow started surrounding his body. The first thing to change was his hair. It started lengthening and straightening. He could feel the burning in his hair follicles but tried to keep from screaming. It didn't keep tears from filling his eyes. The pain became more intense as the charm making him shorter was removed. The pain of the bones growing, stretching his muscles was excruciating. He grasped the sheet on the bed and after five full minutes of bones lengthening he was forced to let out a scream. When the shape of his face started altering his uncle had to come over to hold his hands down to keep him from clawing at his face. The final charm, to correct his eyesight, was extremely irritating.

Severus whispered calming words in Harry's ear to try to calm him down. As the last charm was removed Severus pulled Harry into his arms, cradling him, as Harry continued to whimper.

"It's okay Harry. It's finished. You can take the potion now." Harry let Severus tilt his head back as he poured the potion down his throat.

Harry swallowed the potion and wiped the tears from his face, the relief was immediate. "That hurt alot. I would have to say that it was worse than the cruciatic curse. Especially when I was getting taller."

Albus nodded as he sat behind his desk. "Now I believe that we have some paperwork to complete. Let me summon the clerk who is supposed to witness this. We already had your muggle relatives sign where they needed to yesterday." 

Albus floo-called Professor Lupin who had been chatting with the gentleman in his office. After several minutes Remus and a man with brown hair and brown eyes and a deep blue robe came in.

Remus did a double take when he saw Harry. "You look wonderful Harry. I didn't know you were removing the charms today too."

Harry smiled and said thank you before turning to the headmaster who had spread the papers out on his desk. "Now, each of these forms must be signed by both of you. Are you changing your name Harry?"

Harry looked at Professor Snape then to Professor Lupin. When Remus nodded Harry made up his mind. "I would like to have both surnames sir. I would like to be known as Harry James Potter Snape. The Potter could be like a second middle name."

Albus nodded and waved his wand over the papers changing the name to that. When everything had been signed the gentleman gathered up the papers and shook hands with Harry. "Congratulation Mr. Snape. I hope you enjoy your new family."

"I will sir, thank you."

After much discussion Harry, Severus, and Albus decided that the students would have to have all of this explained to them at dinner. While Harry and his new father wanted some privacy, Albus said that there would be too many questions and rumors and that the truth would be better. They decided to make the announcement together.

At six o'clock Harry was waiting in the chamber off the great hall where he had been in his fourth year. He wasn't as nervous as he'd thought he'd be because he new that no matter how the other students took the news he would always have his dad, and Ron and Hermione already knew. Harry was able to hear the great hall filling with students and five minutes later Harry could clearly hear the headmaster saying the speech they had prepared.

"Teachers and students, I know that it is unusual for me to make a speech during the term and it was just three days ago that I made one regarding the destruction of Voldemort. This next announcement is in regards to a teacher who has adopted one of the students. Professor Snape?"

Gasps filled the hall as Severus stood up and walked over to stand next the headmaster and began speaking. "It came to my attention several months ago that one of my students was actually a blood relative of mine. To protect both of us we chose to hide this information until the threat of Voldemort was gone. But now that the threat is gone the charms concealing this students true appearance were removed and he looks quite different from what he did before. Because this student was orphaned at a young age I have adopted him and he is now my son."

Hearing his cue Harry, who had put the Snape cloak clasp on his robe (without his father knowing), entered the great hall and stood next to Professor Snape at the head table. As Harry scanned the hall he could tell that about half of them had figured out who he was and the other half was still trying to figure. But they didn't have to wait long as the headmaster picked up where Professor Snape had left off.

"May I introduce Harry James Potter Snape"

___________________________

****

A/N: Still not quite done.


	24. Reactions

****

A/N: Thank you reviewers. Sorry this chapter took so long. It was written last week but Hurricane Isabel had better ideas.

Calani - Okay but this is it for a while

athenakitty - Yup!

Ms. Padfoot - Thank you!

xikum - That's why there will be a sequel!!

Jaded Angel8 - Glad you loved it. I'm really enjoying your story as well. 

Tropic - That's right! Homework is important. Don't make my mistakes.

stayblue - Sorry. Can't help the cliffies.

Tracey Claybon - I think Trelawney has said enough this fic. Drink up!

DxInsider - Sorry, but this is it.

kaelleigh - There will be more. Eventually.

Starlina - I tried to update ASAP but Isabel killed the power for a few days.

saiFong - Thank you

Charley4 - Well here it is. Hope you like it.

Badassgothicgirl - Here you go!

Wolfgang - There has to be some mystery left for the sequel!! I hope you liked the rest.

feenamon16 - Thank you and there will be a sequel but not for a while.

Toria - Thank you.

lillinfields - Thank you

Adenara Yatman - Thank You

****

Disclaimer - Do I still need one of these?

Tangled Relations

Chapter 24 - Reactions

__

"May I introduce Harry James Potter Snape"

___________________________

Harry wasn't surprised by the gasps and muttering that filled the great hall. The headmaster shot sparks from his wand to get everyone's attention.

"That's enough. You may all begin dinner. Tuck in."

Harry left the head table to join his friends at the Gryffindor table. Ron looked a little perplexed but Hermione, having seen what Harry was supposed to look like, hugged him. "You look great Harry. I'm so happy for you."

Harry smiled, "Thanks Hermione. Hey Ron! Earth to Ron. It's just me with the charms removed."

Ron finally snapped out of it. "Oh, yea, I know. You don't have to shout. Congratulations mate."

"Thanks Ron." He said before shoving his face full of the delicious roast beef that was served.

"So now that Voldemort's gone are we going to continue DA classes?"

"I think we should Hermione. There are still plenty of Death Eaters out there and Voldemort had gotten the Dementors on his side and they'll be a threat for a while also."

Hermione shrugged. "I guess you're right. We can't let our guard down. Voldemort was just one person. What happened with Zacharias Smith anyway?"

Harry smirked, "He's in Azkaban with his father."

"Serves him right the traitor!" Ron shouted.

"He would have to originally been on our side to be a traitor."

--------------------------------

The following week was full of people calling him Potter by mistake. He had to keep correcting everyone including the teachers. 

Now that Draco's father had finally been caught and sentenced to death (can't very well give him the kiss if the dementors have switched sides) , Draco was able to hang out with the golden trio and his mom had come out of hiding and publicly renounced her husband. 

Harry was now officially a Snape he was looking forward to the summer holiday for once. His grandmother had visited several times and would be staying with them for part of the holiday. 

The rest of the term flew by. Before Harry knew it the exams were over and he would be leaving in a few hours. Harry, Ron, Draco, and Hermione were all walking around the lake discussing plans for the summer when Harry felt a chill. Draco, who also was affected badly by dementors felt it as well.

"I think there might be a cold front coming through. Did you feel that chill?"

Harry nodded his head and was about to ask Draco about having him visit when he spotted a group of dementors approaching from the forest. The four students took off running for the castle but were stopped in front of the doors by a couple more dementors that had come from around the lake. Harry could hear the screams filling his head as the chill worsened. He summoned up all of the happy memories from this year and shouted the incantation.

"Expecto Patronum"

Harry watched as the silver mist came out of his wand and formed into something other than a stag. It was a person. A tall person who stormed after the dementors with silver robes billowing around him and continued chasing the beings until they had all disappeared. He turned around and smiled at Harry before disappearing into the silver mist he had come from.

When Harry finally got over his shock he turned back towards the castle to see several teachers running towards them from the castle. His father reached him first and pulled him into a hug. "Are you okay Harry?"

Harry smiled up at his father, "I'm fine now."

Severus suddenly realized what the patronus had taken the form of. "Was that?"

"Yea, it was you. Can we go home now?"

Severus smiled back. "Certainly we can leave as soon as you pack. Let's go home."

Harry's heart warmed at that word. _'Home'_

The End

_________________________ 

A/N: Yes, there will be a sequel eventually. I have another story that I'm going to write first but anyone who wants to be emailed when I start the sequel let me know in your review. It will probably be a month or two for the sequel. Thank you for reading my story.


End file.
